Till the Sea Runs Dry
by Heather68
Summary: Sequel to Bonds of Water. Just when Severus is beginning to believe Harry will be happy living with him in the lake, someone decides that Harry needs to be free. No matter what the cost.
1. Chapter 1

**Co-written with Stormypup**

**Disclaimer:** All places and characters belong to JK Rowling and the WB and various publishers. We just take good care of their characters in the mean time. No money is being made off this piece of fiction.

**Warnings: **Implied Mpreg**  
**

**A/N: **Welcome to the sequel to Bonds of Water! I hope you all find it every bit as fun a read as the original.

Beta'd by Rakina and CarpetDiemon

**Chapter One**

Severus Snape cut through the water toward the surface. He knew he would find Harry sitting on his usual rock, playing his violin. Hogwarts would be back in session soon, and Harry wouldn't play with the students about.

Severus felt a pang of guilt about the fact that Harry could go no further from the lake than his rock. His friends, mainly Granger and Weasley, visited him on occasion, but he could not venture out to call on them. He was tied to the lake, even more tightly bound than Severus was himself.

Forcing his mind away from the well worn path of culpability, he broke the surface, shaking the water from his eyes to find his mate, as expected, playing the violin atop his rock. The melody was serene and content, which helped ease the last tendrils of guilt still lingering in Severus' chest.

Harry stopped playing and set the violin on the rock beside him. He leaned back on his palms enjoying the warm August sun, knowing he wouldn't be allowed out in the daytime much longer.

"I feel like a turtle," he grumbled, trying to fight the smile that was forcing its way onto his face.

"You're sunning yourself like a vain mermaid," Severus teased, pulling himself up onto the rock beside Harry.

"I am not 'sunning' myself. I'm getting a nice tan. We can't all be pasty like you." With a teasing grin, Harry poked him in the side.

"I prefer the term 'pale'. I've yet to find a way to tan instead of burn. I'll look like a sodding lobster if I stay out here too long."

Harry laughed, getting to his knees. "I happen to love lobster, best type of seafood."

Severus squinted his eyes against the sun. "You have absurd tastes," he answered as Harry's shadow fell over him.

"No more than you do."

Severus closed his eyes and tilted his head back. "Your son is being obnoxious."

"What happened?" groaned Harry.

"Aside from the fact that he's apparently smuggled a Beater's bat into the lake and is chasing Ariana around like a lunatic? You just had to send him to Hooch for flying lessons."

"You love Quidditch just as much as I do, don't deny it."

Severus opened his eyes enough to glare at Harry. "Yes, I like Quidditch. When it's played in the air, not underwater."

"That is not my fault."

"Right, it's my fault you can't play in the air with your son," Severus said, souring at the reminder.

Harry frowned. "I never said that."

"You don't have to say it. You're tied here, tied to me," Severus said softly.

Harry reached out to tuck a strand of wet black hair behind Severus' ear in a practiced motion. "I've said it before; I'd rather be confined to the lake with you than live without you. That hasn't changed. It will never change."

"You cannot deny that if our son joined his house's Quidditch team in a few more years, you wouldn't be heartbroken for missing the match," Severus said. "I'm trying to find a way, Harry. If I can just create a potion that will allow you to leave, even for a little while…"

"You can't fight nature," Harry pointed out, staring out over the lake. He exhaled quietly, the sigh dying before it began. A small smile appeared on his face as he stretched and lay down on the rock. "Have you seen him fly yet?"

Severus' expression turned irritated. "No, Hooch kicked me out."

Harry laughed. "I could see him earlier. He's still nervous, but he's doing so well."

"It would be safer for him to learn by flying over the lake. If he falls, he'll be perfectly fine. If he hits the hard ground, he's liable to break a limb!"

"Rolanda won't let him get hurt. They barely go above ten feet."

"He's not even five years old! He should still be on a training broom," Severus groused. "Is my nose burning?"

Harry rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself up onto his elbows. Leaning forward, he pressed a kiss to the crooked nose before pulling back with a thoughtful expression. "It does feel a bit warm."

"Lovely. Would you like to accompany me to get your son? I'm sure Ariana is in need of rescue by now."

"I'd love to." Picking up his violin and bow in one hand, Harry slid off the rock and dropped below the surface of the water.

Severus drifted slowly downward until he caught up to Harry. He wrapped his fingers in Harry's and was rewarded with a smile as they went in search of their son. When they found him, he was transformed and swimming circles around Ariana, their sometime nanny and tutor, swinging a Beater's club.

"Douglas!" Severus shouted, getting his son's attention. "Put that down this instant!"

Douglas froze, the Beater bat hanging in his limp fingers. "But Papa!"

Severus held up a finger, silencing him as he looked to Ariana. "Was he any trouble?"

The mermaid sighed. "No more than usual."

Harry grabbed his son by his shoulders when the boy tried to sneak away, drawing him into a tight hug. Douglas' arms went around Harry's waist causing him to smile. He could give up life on dry land so long as this never changed. He pressed a loving kiss to the shaggy black hair.

"We'll take him off of your hands then. Douglas, what do you say to Miss Ariana?" Harry asked, turning the boy around.

"Fanks, miss!"

"We'll see you tomorrow," Severus said, nodding toward the mermaid before turning to join his family.

Harry waved goodbye to her, and the three of them set off for home.

"Did you have fun, Doug?" Harry asked, resisting the urge to grab his son and carry him like he used to.

"Yup! We read 'bout fairies an' did letters and pretended Quidditch!"

Severus had to fight the urge to correct their son's hideous grammar, as it only irritated Harry when he did so.

"That does sound like fun." Harry laughed, glancing over at him.

"Papa, can I have my bat back?" Douglas asked, swimming a quick circle around Severus.

"We'll see," Severus replied.

Douglas pouted, but Severus ignored him, refusing to give in to his pitiful look.

They reached their little house on the floor of the lake and Severus and Douglas changed back to their human form out of habit as they stepped through the door.

Their home was in a kind of protective bubble of air, keeping the water at bay so that Harry and Douglas had a semblance of a normal surface life.

Harry stepped up behind Douglas and lifted him, quickly flipping him upside down. Soon his laughter filled the house.

Severus couldn't help but smile. It was times like this that any guilt he might have felt was totally absent and he felt nothing but contentment. He cocked his head sideways to look at his upside-down son. "Go and put this in your room," he said, handing him his Beater's club.

Douglas grabbed it with a delighted smile, and Harry dropped him slowly to the ground so he wouldn't hurt his head. Douglas took off out of the living room, before either adult could change their minds.

Harry leaned into Severus' side with a heavy sigh, eyes slipping shut. "He's going to be five in a week. Isn't there a spell to keep him from aging?"

Severus wrapped his arms around Harry, resting his chin on the top of his head. "You've been asking me that since he was six months old."

"I keep hoping you'll answer yes someday."

"What are you going to do when he's living in the castle?"

"What I assume Molly must have done. Cry myself to sleep at night, but then realize he's not that far away, and can come home anytime he wishes."

Severus snorted and kissed the top of Harry's head and pulled away. "I won't have him running home when things get rough at school. He'll stay and work it out on his own like the rest of the children. He can return only when it is physically required by his body."

"You'll miss him every bit as much as I will and--"

"Daddy?"

"Yes, love?" Harry turned around to see Douglas hovering in the doorway.

"Are you sad?"

Harry tilted his head to the side in confusion. "I'm not sad, Doug. Why are you asking?"

"'Cause you're cryin' an' Ariana says that means you're sad. 'Cause I assidental mighta hit her wif the bat."

"You what?" Severus asked sharply, causing Douglas to run to Harry.

Harry carded his fingers through his son's hair, calming him down. "Doug, why did you hit her with a Beater's bat?"

"It was an assident!" he said, burying his face against Harry's stomach.

Snape pulled out his wand and summoned the bat in question, scowling as it landed against his palm. He cast a shrinking spell on it and slipped it into his pocket.

"Papa!" Douglas cried. "You broked it!"

"Broke it," Harry corrected with a wince, "and he just shrank it for safe keeping. Now why don't you tell me what you were doing that you ended up hitting her by accident. Hm? And then I'll make you some chocolate milk."

Snape rolled his eyes. "Right, punish him by giving him chocolate milk," he grumbled.

Douglas' grip around Harry's midsection tightened a fraction. The silent tension in the room was palpable, and Harry counted backwards from ten before responding.

"You don't punish him more when he already knows he did something wrong."

"You don't give him sweets either!" Severus argued.

It was Harry's turn to roll his eyes. He pried Douglas' face off his waist and tipped his chin up. "Love, did you tell Ariana you were sorry?"

"I-ye-no."

"No?"

"Yes."

Harry sighed. "All right then. We'll go and apologize first." He looked up to meet Severus' displeased eyes, but there was nothing he could do to fix it. Not until Douglas fixed his problem first. "Are you coming?"

"No, I'm going to start dinner," Severus said, turning on his heel and walking away.

"Daddy, does Papa hate me?" Douglas asked, lip quivering.

Hearing the question, Severus stopped and turned to face his son. "Douglas, come here."

Harry gave Douglas a small push and an encouraging smile. "Go on," he whispered.

Douglas stood in between them for an indecisive second before moving toward his papa. He stopped a foot away, gazing up at him with a wary expression.

Severus dropped to one knee and crooked a finger at Douglas until he closed the distance between them. Severus took both of Douglas' hands in his own.

"I could never hate you, Douglas. You are my son, and I will love you no matter what. I am, however, disappointed in your behavior."

Douglas wrapped his arms around his papa's neck. "I'm sorry, Papa. It was a assident."

Severus patted his son on the back. "I know. Now go with your father and apologize to Ariana."

Douglas pulled back. "Then can I have it back?"

Snape tapped him on the nose with a long finger. "No. Now go."

Douglas pouted. "S'not fair."

"Life rarely is, love," Harry sniggered, taking Douglas' extended hand when he crossed the room. "Come on, then. Let's get this over with."

Severus watched them leave and shook his head. He would take Harry aside later to 'discuss' his idea of punishment. "Chocolate milk," he scoffed.

And, even if he was going to make Douglas' favorite meal for dinner, that was an entirely different thing altogether.


	2. Chapter 2

**Co-written with Stormypup**

**Disclaimer:** All places and characters belong to JK Rowling and the WB and various publishers. We just take good care of their characters in the mean time. No money is being made off this piece of fiction.

**Warnings: **Implied Mpreg**  
**

**A/N: **Sequel to **Bonds of Water**. (There is a lengthier Author's Note at the end of the fic)

Beta'd by Rakina and CarpetDiemon

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Harry hopped up onto the large rock on the edge of the lake, watching his son play along the shore. He lay down on his stomach on the warm surface. Folding his arms, he rested his chin on his hands.

Douglas was trying to bring water from the lake to where he was building a castle, only to discover he couldn't keep water in his cupped hands. Harry let him try this a few more times, before taking pity and taking out his wand to cast _Aguamenti_ at the sand near his son, splashing the four-year-old in the process.

Douglas' birthday was tomorrow, September 1st; coincidently it was the day that Hogwarts' term started. During Douglas' birth Harry had held onto the hope that Severus would have been able to hang on an extra few hours just to spare his son the nightmare of having to go back to school on his birthday. But he couldn't fault the man, he didn't understand that pain, and he never wished to either.

Douglas giggled and grabbed some of the muddy sand, smiling blindingly at his father. He went back to work on his castle, shooting glances up at the real castle up over the hill.

Harry hummed to himself, his eyes slipping shut as the sun warmed his back. He heard a soft splash somewhere behind him, and was just able to pull his feet out of the cold water and onto the rock before Severus managed to drag him in.

"Spoilsport," Severus said, coming out of the water and shaking freezing water on to Harry's back.

Harry screamed and laughed, trying to get away without falling off the rock. "That's cold!"

Douglas looked up at the cry then smiled to see his papa and his daddy playing. He went back to work on his castle.

"Try this." Severus held up a vial to Harry. "I want to see if it has any effect. I think I'm finally on the right track."

"You really think so?" Harry eyed it with interest, plucking the vial full of lavender potion from Severus' hands. He held it up to the sunlight, admiring the strange colors swirling within it. "Will it taste bad?"

"Of course! Just drink it, will you?"

Harry grinned, and bent over to press a lingering kiss to his mate's lips. He laughed when Severus pushed him away. "Fine, I'll take it!"

He popped off the cork to sniff the contents, and then knocked it back in a single swallow. Ice flooded his veins and he shivered, shooting Severus an apprehensive look. "How will we know if it works?"

"Try and get to the shoreline and step out of the water."

Harry nodded, and, with a huge smile, took a running leap off the rock and back into the water. The splash he created was enough to cover the entire surface of the boulder he had just leaped off. He gasped as he surfaced, spitting out lake water.

Treading the water at a rapid pace, he neared the shore where his son was watching him.

"Whatchoo doin'?" Douglas asked, tipping his head back as Harry stood.

Harry grinned and held out his hands like claws. "Coming to get you."

Douglas backed away as Harry came out of the lake. In a few more steps his bare feet would hit sand. He paused, glancing over his shoulder back to where Severus lounged. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought Severus was asleep. But he wasn't. Severus was watching him just as closely as Harry had been watching their son earlier.

Taking a deep breath, he set one foot and then the other onto the shoreline. Nothing happened. Another two steps, and still nothing. Hope rekindled within him, and Douglas let out a gasp of shock.

"D-daddy?"

Harry chuckled, curling his hands into claws once more. Douglas squeaked as Harry lunged for him, and he ran away giggling. Harry chased after him, reveling in the feeling of warm sand beneath his feet.

"I'm going to get you!"

Douglas laughed harder, speeding up as Harry chased him back and forth along the shoreline.

"Papa, save me!"

Severus rushed to the shoreline, his eyes wide in wonder. Six long years in the lab and he was finally on a course that might lead to a final solution – freedom for Harry!

Douglas had turned and was running straight for him. "Papa! Papa! Help!" he cried through his giggling. Severus scooped him up, grinning at Harry, who still had his hands held out toward their son. Suddenly, his arms dropped, and he seemed be having a hard time breathing. Severus set Douglas down by his castle. "Keep building your castle, Douglas."

He hurried over to Harry, who was bent over, gasping for air. Severus reached him just as he collapsed. "Damn it," he cried, catching Harry in his arms and hurrying back into the lake.

Harry choked and spluttered, his body twisting and jerking in the water. His eyes opened painfully wide, and he grabbed Severus' arm as he shivered and coughed. He dug his fingers into that arm until he was certain he was drawing blood, but he couldn't let go. His body shuddered as he broke down into sobs.

"Breathe, love," Snape said, ignoring the death grip on his arm. "Just breathe. I'm sorry; I thought it would last longer. I'm so sorry."

Harry drifted into Severus' embrace, burying his head under his mate's chin. "It's more than I could have hoped for." His wistful gaze towards the surface did not go unnoticed.

Severus held him tightly. "We're getting close, Harry. I can feel it. I'll have to make some alterations obviously, but Harry!" He pushed Harry away so he could see his face. "You never made it to shore before! How did it feel?"

"Merlin, Severus. It was wonderful." He twisted in their embrace and propelled himself up a bit. "You are wonderful," he breathed, his lips a breath away from Severus'.

Snape leaned in, kissing Harry softly at first, then more demandingly, needing to feel that he was alive and alright, that his body wasn't suffering for it.

"I will make it better," he said, pulling back. "You'll be able to walk on land again, Harry. I promise you'll be able to watch your son play Quidditch one day. You'll be able to fly with him. We're so close; I can feel it, just out of reach!"

Harry tipped his head back, staring up at the sky through the waves on the surface. "Come on," he said, returning his focus back to Severus' face. Harry knew his cheeks were still flushed and his eyes red, but his son wouldn't notice. He hoped.

Together, they surfaced to find their son standing on the shoreline watching for them. "You okay, Daddy?" he asked nervously.

"Of course," Harry said, smiling reassuringly. "Can I watch you finish your castle? It's looking really good." The distraction worked. Douglas went back to building.

Harry swam towards his boulder and pulled himself up onto it. He alternated glances between Severus who was swimming in an irritated manner in front of him, and their son, who appeared to be building a moat now. A really deep moat. He'd have to make him fill it in before they went home. He didn't fancy being lectured by the venerated Headmaster any more now than he had six years ago.

Snape finally ceased his agitated movements. "I'm going back to the lab, I have an idea. You're alright?" he asked Harry, though he was obviously distracted.

"I'm fine." Harry smiled reassuringly, splashing the man with his toes. "Go."

Smiling absentmindedly, Severus dove below the surface and headed towards his lab.

Harry shook his head, amused. His body still ached from earlier, but it would pass. He flipped back onto his stomach, letting the rays from the sun heat his skin as he watched his little boy finish off his castle.

* * *

Severus didn't come out of his lab until late that night, right before Douglas was going to bed. The second he stepped into the living room, Douglas had practically tackled him, wrapping his arms around him tightly. 

"Papa!"

Harry glanced up from the book he was reading with an easy smile. "You're out early."

Severus ran his fingers distractedly through Doug's hair. "I'm going to have to make a trip to Diagon Alley in the morning. Until then..." he shrugged. He was frustrated and tired. Thus far, everything he had tried to improve the potion made it unusable.

"Papa! Guess what?"

"What?" Severus asked, taking the opportunity to sit down when Douglas began dancing around him.

"S'my birfday tomorrow!" he exclaimed, scrambling onto to Severus' lap.

Severus smiled. "Yes, it is. Which means you should go straight to bed and go right to sleep."

Harry chuckled. "Was that a hint?"

"I don't wanna go to bed!"

"Give your papa a kiss," Harry said, standing. "I'll tell you a story before you go to sleep."

"Two!" Douglas cried, holding up two fingers.

"One," Severus said, kissing Douglas on the back of the head. "Now, off with you."

Douglas pouted, slipping off his lap and headed towards his room. Harry got up, winking in Severus' direction, before guiding Douglas into his room. He waited until Douglas was lying in bed. When the boy started to struggle with the sheets, he moved to tuck him in.

He lay down beside Douglas, wrapping an arm around him. "Right, so what do you want to hear about tonight?"

Douglas rolled onto his side and snuggled against Harry, burrowing his head against Harry's chest. "I wanna hear about Papa."'

Harry smiled. "What about him?"

"Tell me 'bout when you first met him."

Harry pursed his lips in thought. "I think your papa should tell that story."

"Why?"

"Because I used to think he was mean."

"But...you love him now, right?"

"Course I do. I love him and you very much."

Douglas seemed to be thinking about this, before saying. "Good."

"How about I tell you the first time I heard Papa play his violin?"

"Yeah, that one!"

Harry grinned and began the story.

It didn't take long for Douglas to fall asleep, it never did. Harry stood, dusted a kiss over the four-year-old's temple, and then pulled the green blanket up snug under Douglas' chin. He stepped back, walking over to the oil lamp and turned the brass knob, dimming it.

Harry felt Severus move out of the shadows and he leaned back as arms wrapped around his waist. He exhaled softly as his gaze was drawn to the window above their son's bed. It never ceased to amaze him just how deep they were in the lake until this time at night. He flicked his wand, blocking the pressing darkness at the window, knowing it disturbed Douglas, and himself, to wake seeing it.

"I stood on the shore today," Harry said softly.

"It won't be enough until you can walk away from this place, go back out into the world."

"Home," Harry corrected him, "Not 'this place'."

Severus sighed and stepped away, leaving Douglas' room. Harry followed closely behind him.

"I didn't mean it like that," Severus said, waiting for Harry to join him on the couch.

"Why are you more concerned than I am that I can't leave the lake? I'm happy here with you and Doug. I don't need anything else."

"You can't deny the excitement you felt at standing on the shore."

"Of course not. It felt wonderful, and if that's as far as I ever go, that's alright," Harry said, snuggling against Severus' side. "For longer than I can remember, I've wanted a family, and now I have one. You gave me that."

Severus leaned his head against the back of the couch, closing his tired eyes. "I can't stop trying, Harry."

"I'm not asking you to."

They sat in silence for a time, then Harry said, "Your dinner is on the stove. Would you like to eat?"

"That would be lovely," Severus said, lifting his head and smiling at Harry.

Harry kissed him on the tip of his nose. "And, if you're not too worn out, Old Man, perhaps we can have some fun of the adult male variety?"

Severus smirked. "You're insatiable; you know that, don't you?"

"And you love it."

"Indeed. Perhaps I can eat later," Severus said silkily, pulling Harry onto his lap.

Harry smiled and began kissing down Severus' neck. "Mmm, indeed."

* * *

Douglas tried to be extra quiet when he opened the door to his parents' bedroom. The room was dark, but a small amount of light from the hallway spilled across the bottom of the bed. His papa's pale, long, foot was sticking out from under the covers and he was snoring loudly. Daddy was snuggled up against him. 

Douglas tiptoed to daddy's side of the bed, clutching his stuffed dragon to his chest. He'd learned a long time ago not to wake up his papa. He knew that if he woke up his daddy, he probably wouldn't be sent back to his own bed.

He stood next to the bed and began tapping Harry.

Harry grunted, his eyes opening slowly. He blinked a few times adjusting to the dim light as he tried to determine what woke him.

"Doug?"

"Daddy, I had a bad dream, can I sleep with you?" Douglas whispered.

Still feeling groggy, Harry sat up and pulled Douglas into bed with them, settling him between the two of them.

Severus grunted when Douglas began wiggling in to get comfortable. "What happened? Is he sick?"

"Nightmare," Harry answered, rolling on to his side.

"Hagrid wanted to eat me," Douglas said, burrowing closer to his papa.

Harry smothered his laughter in his pillow as he reached out wiping a stray tear off Douglas' cheek with his thumb. He caught Severus' eyes and smiled.

"You know he won't eat you though, right, love?"

"Papa would hex his bullocks off," Douglas said proudly.

Harry choked. "Where'd you hear that word?"

"Papa said it."

"When did I say that?" Severus asked, appalled.

"I dunno, but you said if Cadmus kept askin' you for somethin', you'd hex his bullocks off. What's a bullocks?"

"Never you mind," Harry told him with a stern glare. "I don't want to hear you say that again, you understand?"

"But Papa – "

"Douglas," Severus interrupted. "Go to sleep."

Douglas burrowed backwards into his papa's arms, shutting his eyes. He opened them only when Daddy snuggled closer, his arm going over him and settling on Papa's side. A light kiss landed on his forehead and he grinned, his eyes falling shut once again.

"Night, Papa," he murmured drowsily, "Daddy."

Harry smiled into the darkness as Severus began snoring again almost immediately. He hadn't been lying to Severus; there really was no place he would rather be than right here.

* * *

**A/N:** I had a couple of people asking me for an update to **Danger in the Healing**, and I want to update it to as it were. I just don't want to update the unbeta'd draft. So that update depends on how fast my beta reader gets back chapters. If you know who Rakina is, you'd realize she beta's for practically everyone in the snarry community. So, on top of the chapters of my fics, she also gets everyone elses. 

On that same story related note. I'm not beyond begging shamelessly to get you to go read my completed Drarry fic: **Say Good-bye to Yesterday**. That fic ate my soul for the month of March.


	3. Chapter 3

**Co-written with Stormypup  
**

Beta'd by Rakina and Carpet Diemon

* * *

**Chapter Three **

Harry grinned as Douglas ran around their house with the largest smile he'd seen in a while. He didn't fault him for it either. He suspected that, if his birthdays had been at all good, he'd act the exact same way.

"No running indoors. Remember, love?"

Doug skidded to a halt on the stone floor, his grin not fading. "'Kay, Daddy!" and he was off again at a run. Harry shook his head, laughing.

"Such an obedient child," Severus drawled sarcastically.

Harry scowled at his mate. "It's his birthday, he's allowed to push things a little bit without getting yelled at."

"I hadn't planned on yelling at him."

"Oh, you weren't, were you?"

Severus shook his head, resting his hands on Harry's hips. "If anyone got yelled at, it would be you for letting him run wild." His dark eyes were sparkling in amusement.

"You'd have to punish me properly."

"Mmm, I thought I did that last night," Snape murmured, leaning in and kissing Harry.

Harry grinned against Severus' lips, his arms slipping around his mate's waist and his hands twisted the fabric of his shirt as he brought himself in closer. Severus sucked Harry's lower lip between his teeth, nipping it gently as his hands slid into Harry's back pockets.

A sharp gasp from the entrance to the kitchen made them stop short.

"Ewww," Douglas whined, his nose wrinkling in disgust. "Kissin'."

Severus pulled back and arched his brow at his son. "One day you'll meet a girl and change your mind."

"Nuh-uh. It's gross."

Harry leaned his head against Severus' shoulder and stuck out his tongue at his son.

"Can we go to my party now?" Douglas asked, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.

"Do we have to?" Harry whined in imitation of Douglas' earlier tone.

"Daaaddy!"

"Comb your hair, and we'll go," Severus said and Douglas bolted for the bathroom. Once he was gone, Severus reached into the pocket of his trousers and handed Harry a vial.

"This will at least allow you onto the shore. If you don't try and go beyond it or push the boundary, I think you'll be alright. If it starts to wear off, let me know."

Harry smiled, kissing his cheek. "'Course." He popped the cork out and swallowed the potion quickly before pocketing the empty vial. Seeing the furrowed brow, Harry sighed. "You'll figure it out someday. I really am fine just being able to go onto the shore."

Severus nodded, but said nothing.

"Ready!" Douglas called, grabbing Harry by the hand. "Let's go! Please!"

"All right!" Harry gripped Douglas' hand and beamed down at him. Dark eyes looked up at him and his smile softened. "Let's go."

"You two go on ahead," Severus said, giving Harry a secretive glance.

Harry grinned, knowing that Severus was going to bring up Douglas' 'loot', which they had hidden away. Every year, Harry got a lecture from Severus about spoiling the boy on his birthday, but Harry didn't care. Spoiling Douglas made up for every lousy birthday he'd ever had.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Harry asked his son. "Let's go!"

Harry had to get Douglas to slow down more than once as they headed for the surface. In Douglas' enthusiasm he had shifted and had taken off without waiting for Harry. Normally this wouldn't be a problem, but Harry didn't like him up on the surface without anyone.

As they broke the surface of the lake, Harry saw the Weasleys lining the shoreline in wait, along with Minerva, Rolanda and Albus. Hagrid was just coming down the hill as they reached the edge of the water. Douglas sped ahead, reaching the shore while Harry took his time.

He knew at least half of them would be stunned speechless when they realized Harry could walk on the sand once again. He intended to draw it out as long as possible.

"Fank you for comin'!" Douglas recited as instructed. While everyone was busy giving his son hugs, Harry swam up to the edge of the water and stood, walking with feigned boredom onto the still warm sand. The sun was as bright as it was yesterday, and only a few white, puffy clouds were in the sky.

"Harry!" He laughed as Hermione ran at him, tackling him in a hug that almost made them fall together into the sand.

He grunted, his arms wrapping around her as well. "Hey, Hermione."

Hermione pulled back, studying Harry carefully. She nodded. "You look well enough. Where's Severus?"

Harry peered over her shoulder to make sure Douglas wasn't looking at them. "He's getting our gifts for Doug."

"Ahh, I see…" Hermione gasped. "Harry!" She cut her eyes to the lake and back to Harry. "You're on the sand!"

"Did you just notice?" he teased.

"Hush, you." Her eyes glowed with happiness as she looked him over from head to toe one more time.

"Daddy!" Douglas crashed into his side, his wide smile revealing the gap where he had lost a tooth a few days ago. Harry wrapped an arm around him, ruffling his hair. "Gramma Molly gave me sunblocked."

"She did?"

"It smelled like blueberry," he told Harry, his head bobbing up and down.

"Did you tell her thank you?"

Douglas turned around and shouted, "Fanks Gramma Molly!"

Harry was glad Severus hadn't been here to witness that.

"Gred and Forge! Can I go see 'em?"

"Just don't eat anything they give you," Harry warned before shooing him off.

Hermione grabbed Harry's arm. "You're on the sand!" she repeated. "Does this mean Severus finally found a potion? You can come and visit us now?"

"Not quite that good, but he's working on it. I was just happy for this. If nothing else, I can build sandcastles with my son."

"Hermione, quit hogging Harry all to yourself!"

Harry snorted as Fred nodded in agreement with his younger brother.

"I'm not hogging him, I'm merely speaking with him," Hermione said, arching her brow in a fair imitation of Snape.

"Yeah, well," Ron trailed off, grinning.

Harry shook his head and linked his arm through Hermione's, and headed towards the rest of the guests.

Severus emerged from the water in time to see Harry saunter off with Hermione and an assorted pack of Weasleys. He felt the irrational jealousy swell within him, but he had learned to manage it better. At least he didn't feel the urge to tear anyone limb from limb, which was an improvement.

"Papa!" Douglas streaked around the adults, crashing into the water and knocking Severus back into the water when he tackled him.

Severus caught Douglas with one arm and desperately tried to hold on to the shrunken box of presents with the other.

"Papa, did you see the people?"

Struggling to keep them both upright, he carried Douglas under one arm out of the water. "Rather hard to miss," he murmured.

As soon as Douglas had his feet back on the ground, he ran back to Harry, who was watching the interaction with a fond smile.

"Papa's here!"

"I can see that," Harry said, grinning. "Looks like he has your presents with him as well."

Douglas blinked and looked back to see the box in Severus' hands. Harry almost laughed at the shocked expression. "Presents?"

"Yeah."

Douglas' grin stretched from ear to ear.

Severus set the box on the ground and canceled the shrinking spell. Douglas watched wide-eyed as the box grew bigger and bigger.

"Honestly, Harry, you spoil him," Hermione murmured from beside him. Harry just grinned and shrugged as if to say 'and your point is?'

He'd never let Douglas turn out like Dudley, so he didn't seen the harm in spoiling him rotten twice a year. If she thought birthdays were bad, she should see Christmas.

"And they're all for me?" He looked up at Harry with excited black eyes and Harry nodded.

"Wow!"

"His skills at articulation are on a par with his father's," Severus said, smirking at Harry.

A voice just over Severus' shoulder said, "He's just a little kid."

Severus turned. "Finch-Fletchley? What are you doing here?" he asked, frowning.

"He came with me, I hope that's alright," Ginny said, flushing as she looked between Harry and Severus.

"Of course it is. Hey, Justin," Harry said, grinning.

Justin smiled and nodded. "Hey, Harry."

"I'd introduce you to our son, but he's kind of...upside down," Harry said, shaking his head at Fred and George, who were swinging the boy between them.

Douglas squealed when Fred and George tossed him into the water. Harry rolled his eyes, diving in after the boy, scooping him up in his arms as he drifted downward with a smile.

"I like Uncle FrednGeorge."

Harry snorted and shook his head as he rose through the water once again.

"If you could refrain from attempts to drown my son, it would be greatly appreciated," Severus said, scowling at the offending twins.

"You hear that, Fred?"

"I think I did, George."

George opened his mouth to continue, but Molly knocked him on the back of the head before he could even utter a syllable.

"Mum!" George whined, his eyes dancing.

Molly huffed, folding her arms across her chest. That's how Harry found them when he surfaced, Douglas on his back, his arms wrapped around his neck.

"If you two would behave," Molly said, eying Fred and George, "perhaps we could have cake."

"Cake?" Douglas slipped off Harry's back, landing in the shallow water with a splash. He sat up, spitting water from his mouth with a huge grin. His hair was already drying. Harry watched as he stood and his clothing instantly dried. He ruffled the messy black hair and kneed him in the bum toward the sand. Douglas grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the shore with an excited grin. "Did you hear that, Daddy? They gots cake!"

"'Course they do, love."

"Daaad," Douglas moaned, pleading with him not to call him that name in public. Harry sighed, his eyes meeting Severus' as he lugged Douglas the rest of the way out of the water.

As the assembled masses sang _Happy Birthday_, Severus surveyed the group, still surprised to find himself socializing, with Weasleys no less.

Harry moved closer to Severus, until he moved to grasp his hand tightly. "It's getting hard to breathe," he whispered, his eyes flickering between their son, who was laughing happily as Minerva and Molly told him a story while he blew out the candles, and his bond-mate.

Severus pulled Harry backward, closer to the water, as he reached for another vial from his pocket. "See if this helps. I don't know if it will extend the effect or not," he whispered.

Harry took it and quickly swallowed, hoping to ease the clutching effect at his neck. It worked to a small degree, but he knew it wouldn't last long.

"Did it work?"

"No, not in the way the first one did," Harry answered, feeling the ice race through him. He sighed, rubbing his throat in what he hoped look like a casual manner. "I won't last much longer."

Severus looked between the water and the people gathered along the shore. "Go into the water, don't press it," he said, squeezing Harry's hand. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Harry murmured, turning around and pressing a kiss to Severus' jaw. "This is the first time I've ever been able to go to one of his parties. I wouldn't have traded it for anything." He swallowed. "I need to tell Douglas I'm going."

"Douglas! Come here, please," Snape called.

When Douglas joined them, he had icing all around his mouth and was grinning widely. "Can I open my presents?" he asked, hopping up and down.

Harry crouched down so he was at eye-level with the five-year-old. Using the bottom of his shirt as a napkin, he wiped at Doug's mouth to get the frosting off.

"Love, I need to go home now."

"But Daddy!"

Harry dropped to his knees and pulled Douglas into a strong hug. "Don't worry, baby. Go and play with Luc and Mellie."

"But I want to play wif you!" Douglas protested, as he gripped the back of Harry's shirt, hurt and confused. "Why can' you stay?"

"Remember how we told you, that if you're out of the water for too long, you'll start to feel funny? Kind of sick? Daddy is starting to feel kind of sick. I need to go home for a little bit. But you and Papa are going to stay here and open presents and play, alright?" Harry said, his smile bright, if not a little forced.

Douglas didn't look as if he entirely believed him, and he gazed up at Severus for confirmation. Wiping his nose on his sleeve, he glanced back at Harry once again, as if afraid Harry would leave before getting a second opinion.

"I bet that, if you give your daddy a little while to rest, he'll come back and sit on his favorite rock and watch you play," Severus said, smiling feebly. "And when everyone goes home, we'll play you a special song for your birthday."

"You will?" He looked between Harry and Severus, biting his lip, trying not to look too eager. Harry smiled and nodded, trying not to let the strain on his breathing show. He kissed Douglas on the nose, making him laugh. "I'll be back. Just you wait and see."

He would be. He refused to go back on that promise. With a last, albeit forced smile, he ran and dove into the water, embracing the cold liquid and drifted down towards the lake floor.

Severus swallowed the familiar guilt and scooped up their son, setting Douglas on his shoulders. His eyes met Molly's concerned gaze, and he nodded briefly before schooling his features carefully. "Harry needed to go home for little while, so we're going to open presents," he said, looking up at Douglas and smiling.

"Is he all right?" Justin asked.

"He's fine," Severus said, smiling tightly. He allowed Fred and George to grab Douglas from his shoulders, knowing they would be his best distraction for the moment.

* * *

Harry grabbed the throw off the back of the sofa and tightly wrapped himself in it. His throat ached and his lungs burned, but none of that compared to the way his stomach clenched as he remembered the teary eyes of his son. He hadn't meant to make him cry, that was never his intention, especially on his birthday.

The knock at the door startled him, and he pulled out his wand, opening it. The water stayed just outside the door. He smiled weakly at Ariana.

"You were on the sand, were you not?"

"Yes," Harry admitted, making no move to get closer to the barrier between lake and home.

"Douglas understands more than you think," she said, smiling softly.

"It doesn't make it hurt any less."

"Do you resent your mate for bringing you here?"

"No. Never."

Ariana smiled and nodded. "I'm glad."

Harry smiled despite himself and glanced down at the stone floor of their home. At one point they had cast a cushioning charm on it for Douglas' safety, but it was fading now as he grew older.

"I think I might go back to the surface, yeah?"

"To your rock? May I join you? I'd like to watch Douglas play."

"Of course." Harry pulled off the throw blanket and folded it neatly. "Douglas would be happy to see you, actually."

Ariana waited for Harry to step out into the water and together they rose to the surface to the familiar rock.

* * *

Severus had been standing to the side talking quietly to Molly and keeping an eye on Douglas and an eye on Harry's rock. He let out a sigh of relief when Harry, and a second later, Ariana, broke the surface of the water.

"Excuse me," he said, walking away from Molly and making a beeline for his son.

"Papa, lookit!" Douglas held up a spinning top toy he'd gotten from Luc.

"That's very nice, Douglas." Severus dropped to one knee and pointed out into the water. "Look."

"Daddy! Can I go and see him?" he asked. "I wanna show him all my toys!"

Severus chuckled. "You can show him all of your toys when we go home. Why don't you take him your top? I'm sure he'd love to see it."

"Okay!"

Douglas took off at a run, transforming as soon as he hit the water and swimming as fast as he could to reach his daddy.

Harry shaded his eyes and he watched as his son made a beeline for him, jumping five feet into the air and into his arms. Harry caught him around the middle, pulling him onto his lap as the boy changed back.

"Daddy, look what Luc gotted me!" he cried, holding out the top with both hands.

Harry laughed, the tightness in his chest easing as he realized how happy his son was. "Wow, that's pretty good. Did you remember to thank him?"

"Yup, Papa made me say it."

Harry kissed his hair. "One day you'll remember to do it, without us having to remind you."

"Nah."

"No?" Harry smiled at him, bemused.

"Nope."

"And why is that?"

"'Cause you'll always be here to remind me!" Douglas said, giggling. "Hi, Miss Ariana!"

"Happy birthday, Douglas."

"Fanks! Did you get me a present?"

"Douglas!" Harry said, mortified.

Ariana chuckled, and that only made Harry blush harder. "You'll get it tomorrow."

Douglas beamed, and leaned against Harry's chest, kicking his feet in the water.

"Tired?"

Douglas nodded.

"You've had a busy day," Harry murmured, smoothing some of Douglas' hair down.

Douglas yawned, stretching his hands high above his head, making a show of it. "You'll still play for me, right?"

"'Course, love. Papa and I promised we would."

"Ariana, would you mind getting Severus?" Harry asked, resting his chin on top of Douglas' head.

She nodded, disappearing silently beneath the surface. He followed her movements under the water with a sharp eye, noticing how effortlessly she made her way to the shore.

He couldn't hear what she was saying, but it didn't matter because he shortly caught Severus' eye and turned his gaze down to the dozing boy in his arms. Harry noticed the confused expression on his friends' faces. It took him a moment to realize that while he, Severus, and Douglas understood merpeople above the water, others didn't. His gaze lingered on each of his friends, pausing at the troubled look on the aging headmaster's face. He felt some small pang of guilt at not having spoken more than a few words to him, but he couldn't trouble himself with that now.

He almost fell over backwards when Severus' head appeared out of the water before him.

"Merlin," Harry breathed, embarrassed at how easily he had been spooked.

"I see the birthday boy has finally worn himself out," Severus said, resting his hands on Harry's thighs. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I am," he answered, smiling and reaching out to brush a strand of hair from Severus' face. "Could you make our excuses to our guests?"

"Gladly. I'm more than ready to send them on their way."

"Be nice, it was sweet of them all to come."

"I'm always nice," Severus said, smirking. "I'll give them your regards if you'd like to take Douglas home. He can write them thank-you cards tomorrow."

Douglas whined, "Aw, Papa, do I have to?"

"Yes, you have to, and, since you're awake, you can come with me and say goodbye to all those people."

"Going to hide behind a little boy?" Harry asked, grinning.

"They make the best shields," Severus said, holding out his arms. "Come on, you little mongrel. Let's get this over with."

"Then you'll play for me?" Douglas asked, jumping into his papa's arms and transforming with ease.

"If we must," Severus answered with a put-upon sigh.

"Yup, you must!"

Harry slid into the water. "I'm coming with you, at least as far as the water line."

Severus frowned. "If you start to feel ill -"

"Yes, dear. Let's go so we can get home and Doug can show me his presents."

"Yeah! Let's go, let's go!"

Rolling his eyes, but smiling nonetheless, Severus motioned toward the shore, and the three of them set off.

It was dark when they reached their home. The oil lamps were all lit along the walls, and Douglas was impatiently bouncing on the couch as Harry and Severus carefully tuned their violins.

"Hurry up, hurry up!" Douglas chanted.

"He gets that from you, Potter."

Harry snorted and raised his bow, waiting for Severus to do the same. Then, with a nod from Severus, they both began to play.

The light, airy melody filled the small house at the bottom of the lake, echoing through the hall and outer rooms. It wasn't fast, but it wasn't slow either, and Harry chanced a glance at Douglas to see him swaying on the couch as if hypnotized.

He knew one day Severus would teach him as well, and then they'd all be able to play together. The thought filled him with excitement and dread. It meant that one day Douglas would lure another the same way as Severus had unintentionally lured him and the thought thrilled and scared him completely. At least they would be there for him when it came to that. He couldn't imagine his son going through the same ordeal as he and Severus had, but it was a very real possibility.

He glanced up at Severus to see him watching him back carefully, and Harry realized with a flush to his cheeks that, at some point, he must have stopped playing.

"Daddy, why'd you stop?" Douglas asked at the same time Severus asked him, "Are you all right?"

He bowed his head, staring at the instrument in his hand. "I'm fine."

"Harry?"

"Sometimes I forget the power of it," he said, looking up at Severus and smiling.

Severus nodded in understanding.

"Daddy?"

Harry set his violin on the stand and joined Douglas on the couch, pulling him into his lap. "I'm going to listen with you while your papa plays." It had been far too long since he had just sat and listened to Severus play, and he suddenly yearned to hear it.

Douglas snuggled against him, making pleased sounds at the attention. In the sudden silence, Harry could hear a clock ticking softly in one of the bedrooms. He looked up at the family clock the Weasleys had given them as a present when Douglas was born. It sat on the wall above Severus' head, all three spoons resting on home. If Severus ever needed any more hints that Harry was content where he was, that would be it.

Before Harry could lose himself further to his thoughts, Severus began to play the song again, and Harry dozed off as he listened to each lift and fall.

Severus waited until both of them were asleep before lowering his bow. He took a moment to study them, the familiar lines of Harry's face, and the forever changing lines of their son's face. He would never admit it out loud, but the idea of his son growing up filled him with trepidation. It was happening faster than he ever imagined possible.

He put away first his violin, and then Harry's. When he turned back to the couch, Harry was watching him with sleepy eyes.

"Help me move him," Harry murmured drowsily. "I can't feel my legs."

"He grows like a weed," Severus said, bending to pick up their son, who was so exhausted, he hung from his father's hands like a limp noodle. "Perhaps if we stop feeding him, he'll stop."

"Bad idea." Harry winced at the tingling that started moving up his legs. "Then he'll end up short like me for the rest of his life."

"I'm sure there are worse things that could happen than being short. I'm going to put him down."

Harry stretched out along the couch with a yawn. His eyes slipped shut, and he exhaled softly. "All right."

When Severus returned, Harry's breathing was slow and even. Severus brushed a lock of hair from his forehead, then smacked him lightly on the stomach. "I'm not carrying you to bed."

Harry mumbled incoherently, cracking one eye open.

"Wake up and go to bed. It interferes with my sleep when you're not there."

"Can't have that, can we?" Harry grumbled good-naturedly. He yawned and held out a hand to Severus, who helped him up.

"Are you sure you're not an old woman?"

"You're the one with the gray chest hairs."

Severus glared and Harry laughed.

"I do not."

"Oh, yes you do," Harry retorted, poking him in the chest.

Snape snorted and turned down the lights as they made their way to the bedroom. "Doesn't seem to stop you from molesting me in the middle of the night."

Harry grinned, tugging on Severus' hand as they entered their room. "No, it doesn't."


	4. Chapter 4

**Co-written with Stormypup**

Beta'd by Rakina

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"No!"

"Douglas, I'm not going to tell you again," Harry said louder than he intended.

"No!" Douglas yelled back.

Shaking his head, Harry picked the boy up. Douglas began to fight and flail. "I gave you three chances, Douglas."

"No, no, no! I don't wanna go to my room!" he cried.

"Five minutes, then you can come out," Harry said, hoping five minutes would be long enough for his own patience to return.

Harry set Douglas on his bed and, ignoring his cries, left the room.

He hated this part of parenting. Harry wasn't very good at discipline and more often than not it was Severus who handled it. But Severus was in his lab, and Douglas had been out of control all morning.

Harry flopped down onto the couch, trying to ignore the occasional shout coming from Douglas' room. He was tired, and his head hurt, and he knew he was being short with his son, but he couldn't seem to help himself.

He rolled to his feet and went to his violin, taking it out of its case. Putting the bow to the strings, he closed his eyes and began to play. The melody calmed his irritation. When the music stopped a few minutes later, he sighed and opened his eyes. Douglas was sitting on the couch.

"I don't remember telling you that you could come out of your room," Harry said tiredly.

"Can you play some more, Daddy? It makes me feel good," Douglas answered, ignoring Harry's words completely.

Thinking they both could use a little peace this morning, Harry nodded and continued to play. The music washed over both of them, soothing and calming them.

That was how Severus found them when he emerged from his lab. Douglas was curled up on the couch, his eyes a bit glazed as he watched his father play. Snape stood silently, watching Harry lose himself in the music.

When Harry finally finished the song, he opened his eyes to find Severus watching. "Hello," he said, smiling softly.

Severus remained still, contemplating his mate before smiling in return. "Bad day?" Severus asked, recognizing the tune for what it was.

"Papa!" Douglas shouted, standing up on the couch.

Harry cringed at the shout and nodded. "Your son is being a bit stubborn today."

"Just today?" Snape asked, smirking. He looked at Douglas, and frowned.

"Daddy made me go to my room," Douglas told him with a matching frown.

"Were you misbehaving?"

"No."

Snape arched a brow.

"Yes," Douglas admitted.

Snape snorted.

"Douglas, go and pick up your toys and put them away," Harry said.

"But Daddy!"

"Douglas!" Snape interrupted before the boy could begin.

Douglas flopped back onto the couch with a scowl. After a moment of pouting, he went to do as he was told.

"Now he listens," Harry muttered.

"You're too easy on him."

Harry scowled. "It's hard to punish him for the same things I did."

"He must be punished or he'll never learn. Do you really want him doing the things you did when you got older? He must learn that there are boundaries."

"I know." Harry sighed.

"I've got to take a supply of Pepperup potions to the apothecary in Diagon Alley. Would you like me to take him with me?"

Harry shook his head. "Ariana is doing something with him in a couple of hours. It's part of his birthday present. You should probably get some groceries while you're out, then you won't have to go out again."

"Make a list."

"Is there anything in particular you want?" Harry asked, taking out his wand from his pocket and summoning a piece of paper and a quill.

Douglas came back into the room. "Daddy, I did it."

"You put them all away?" Severus asked.

"Yup."

"Every single one of them? You didn't leave any out?"

Douglas looked a little sheepish.

"Go," Snape said, pointing back to the direction Douglas had come.

Pouting again, Douglas left the room.

"How did you know?" Harry asked, irritated.

"He's five. I assume he's lying most of the time."

Harry snorted, shaking his head. "He doesn't _always_ lie."

"No, but he doesn't always tell the truth either," Snape said shrugging. "As I said, he's five." He sat down on the couch next to Harry. "Put fresh vegetables on the list."

* * *

Harry glanced at the clock in their living room as he cleaned the floor. He blinked a few times, his eyes narrowing. There had to be something wrong. He walked forward until he was standing below the family clock. Severus' spoon was on TRAVELING, his own spoon rested on HOME, but Douglas'…

"What's wrong?"

Harry didn't look over when the door opened. Severus' spoon moved immediately to HOME with a clack.

"I don't-"

"Harry! Severus! You must come quickly!"

Harry turned away from the malfunctioning clock. It had to be malfunctioning; he refused to believe anything else. But he could still hear the odd whirring noise as Douglas' spoon spun freely without destination.

Ariana's panicked look made Harry ill.

"No." He choked on the word, stumbling over to Severus' side.

Ariana swam in agitated circles outside the door. "He took him! He took Douglas! Oh, please hurry!"

Severus didn't wait for an explanation. When Ariana turned and shot toward the surface, he followed, transforming as soon as he touched the water.

Harry didn't even have a chance to let Ariana's message sink in before Severus and the mermaid had taken off, and when it did he couldn't move forward. He couldn't move at all. He stared at the clock, but nothing changed. Douglas' hand didn't pause over HOME or PLAYING or even SLEEPING. It simply continued spinning aimlessly.

Swallowing his fear, Harry forced his feet to move out the door, into the lake, and up to the surface.

He sputtered water from his mouth as he drew near Severus and Ariana. They were arguing in hushed tones, but their angry gestures told him more than he cared to know.

"What happened?" he gasped.

"Someone took Douglas," Snape said through clenched teeth.

Harry glanced up at him in confusion. "Someone?"

"She doesn't know who! Just a man."

"Don't yell, it's not helping!"

"He took our son!"

"Yes, but shouting doesn't help!" Harry bit out once again, head swimming. Missing. Douglas was missing, not here with them like he should have been.

"I'm so sorry," Ariana cried, rubbing at her eyes. "I just turned away for a second, and by the time I noticed I couldn't do anything."

"It's not your fault," Harry muttered, kicking his feet to keep afloat. Who would do take Douglas? Surely not one of the students, and Ariana had said it was a man, not a boy. And all the yelling wasn't doing anything but give him a headache.

"Like hell it isn't!"

Harry growled, glowering. "Stop it! Just go and find him!"

"I'm going to speak with the headmaster," Snape growled, swimming away in a fury.

"Harry, I'm so sorry."

"Ignore him, Ariana, I'm sure there was nothing more you could do," Harry said, but his voice was empty and hollow.

Cadmus appeared in the water before them. "Have you learned of anything new?"

Ariana shook her head sadly, her gaze flickering between Harry's withdrawn features and her father's concerned expression. "Nothing. Severus just went to speak with the headmaster of the school."

"Potter."

Harry turned in the water and stared at the merman. "Yes?"

"Pull yourself together. You will be of no help to your son if you fall apart."

"I'm no help to him now," he muttered and slipped beneath the surface of the water.

* * *

"Headmaster, you must know something!"

"I'm sorry Severus, but none of the alarms went off, so it's someone the castle knows. It wasn't a Death Eater, thank the stars. They never would have got into the grounds. You must think, Severus, who would want to hurt you or Harry?"

"No one, Albus. There is no one else!"

"Allow me to make some inquiries. I think you should get back to Harry; I'm sure he's very distraught."

Severus felt the guilt settle upon him like a mantle. Harry. Harry would need him.

"I must go. Keep me informed."

Albus nodded, his fingers drumming on his desktop were the only indication of his nerves.

Severus left the office and stalked back towards the lake. When he reached the bottom of the lake, it was to find only Ariana and Cadmus. "Where's Harry?"

"He went into the water. I tried to go after him, but...he wouldn't let me," Ariana said sadly.

Severus stalked past them both and dove into the lake, making a straight line for home.

He found Harry curled up in a ball on Douglas' bed.

"Harry?"

Harry picked at Douglas' stuffed dragon. "It's my fault."

Snape blinked. "What do you mean?"

Harry shivered, curling in tighter. "I should have let him go with you. This- this never would have happened."

Severus sat on the bed, curling around Harry. "This is not your fault. If someone wanted Douglas, they would have found another way to get him. But I promise you this. I will find our son, and I will kill the person responsible for taking him."

Harry snuggled closer to Severus, unable to answer. His mind was spinning, running through lists of people and places and faces, but not one could replace the image of his son, his son sitting on the couch pouting, bouncing around the living room, sleeping beside him, hugging him, holding his hand. He choked back a sob that was rising unbidden up his throat. It wasn't fair. What had they done wrong?

Severus held Harry as he sobbed, lacking any way to comfort him. _Could it have been __Death Eaters? _

"Why him? What did he do wrong?"

"He's done nothing wrong except to have us as parents." Snape's thoughts raced. _Ransom?_

Harry rolled over, burying his face against Severus' chest, inhaling deeply. Douglas' bed wasn't meant for two adults, but Harry couldn't find it in him to move off it.

"What did we do wrong?"

"We simply exist," Severus said, dropping his chin onto Harry's head. "I don't know where to start looking for him."

"I don't either."

"Come on, we need to talk with Ariana. Maybe she's remembered something," Snape said, kissing Harry lightly as he rolled from the bed.

"I hope so."

They exited their home and for once Severus didn't shift right away and rush ahead of Harry. Instead he waited, taking Harry by the hand and kissing his knuckles gently. Harry offered him a weary smile as he watched Severus transform.

"Come on."

Harry gripped his hand tightly, and they swam off towards the city.

When they reached the city's tall gates the merpeople were whispering with each other. As they crossed into the city, they caught sight of Ariana, now crying on Cadmus' shoulder.

As they grew closer, the whispers abruptly stopped. Harry drew closer to Severus as the merpeople watched them pass in disconcerting silence. The last time they had done that was in his fourth year; they hadn't been this quiet, even in that first week when Severus first brought him here.

"Ariana, we need to speak."

The mermaid nodded, long brown hair drifting in front of her face.

"Had you ever seen the man before?" Severus asked.

She nodded. "I've been thinking about it. I've seen him around the lake before. Not recently though, back when he was in school."

"How long ago?" Harry asked, eyes narrowing in thought.

Ariana frowned. "He looked to be about your age, Harry."

"Who would-" He let go of Severus, and let the water current carry him as he thought. His first thought was that it was a Slytherin, but why? Why now? Why not him and why his son? He was an easy enough target. If someone wanted to hurt him, they could easily have done it any day in the summer. His worst enemy in school had been Draco, but that wasn't even an option. Draco loved Douglas; he was the boy's godfather, he'd kill anyone who touched him. "Think, think, think!"

He didn't look up until he bumped into someone. "Sorry," he mumbled, flushing in embarrassment.

The merman shook his head with a small smile. "No harm done, Young Mate."

Harry's cheeks just grew more heated at that comment. No matter how many times he got called that by the other creatures, he still flushed. Still, it served as a reminder that he wasn't alone. He glanced over his shoulder to where Severus was deep in conversation with Cadmus while Ariana hovered off to the side. Harry swam over and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"We don't blame you," he told her once he caught her eyes.

"I tried to follow him, but I couldn't get past the shore," she said, breaking into tears anew. "I'm so sorry."

"Could you tell me what the man looked like? Hair, clothes, anything?"

"His cloak was just a solid blue, and he had the hood up."

Harry rubbed her back gently as she sobbed into his shoulder. There was nothing else for it then, and just because the kidnapper looked Harry's age didn't mean he was, exactly. There could be a year or two's difference in their ages, or even more.

"Harry!" Severus waved him over. "I need to go and speak with my contacts, see if anyone knows anything. Will you be alright?" he asked, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Yes," he answered. He had to be, their son was more important than what he was feeling. He turned to Ariana. "Can I stay here with you?"

"You may," she said, smiling gently.

Harry nodded. "Go and find our son."

Severus turned to leave, but stopped and embraced Harry. "We'll get him back. I promise."

"Merlin, I hope so," Harry whispered, gripping his mate with all his might.

"I'll return as quickly as I can." He kissed Harry softly then left the city.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cowritten with Stormypup**

Beta'd by Rakina

* * *

**Chapter Five**

The wind against his ears hurt worse than it ever did when he played Quidditch, and all the spinning was making him sick. His eyes seemingly stuck closed, he held on tight to whoever was carrying him because he thought he might fall if he didn't. His mouth felt fuzzy and funny. It felt as if his tongue were glued to the roof of his mouth.

Douglas whimpered, tears leaking out of the corner of his eyes. He wanted his daddy and papa. They'd make this better.

"Stop whimpering." The command was harsh and not at all like the kind Papa or Daddy would have given him. They might sound mean, but they never sounded like that. He shivered, trying to pull away only to find out he couldn't move at all, and the spinning just wouldn't stop.

"Please," he begged whoever was holding him. The man's grip on him got stronger and he cried out as air was forced from his lungs. "Please lemme go. Please."

"If you don't stop whining, I'm going to gag you. Now shut up!"

Douglas tried to be brave. His papa would want him to be brave, but he felt so awful and just wanted to go home. "Papa's gonna hex your bullocks off," he sobbed.

"Your _papa_ doesn't even miss you," the stranger replied spitefully.

Douglas swallowed around his sobs. "He does! He loves me, he said I-" a hand covered his mouth, and he bit it. Daddy had told him about strangers before, but he hadn't thought one would take him away like this. Not him. And he bet Papa and Daddy were so disappointed at him because he let himself be taken when they had told him not to.

He let out a terrified shriek when the world suddenly stopped spinning, and they both shot straight down to stumble into a bare room. The man dropped him, and Douglas tumbled to the floor, crying out in shock. He couldn't move his arms to roll himself over, and his face was smooshed, and his chest hurt. He just wanted to go home.

"Get up."

"I can't," Douglas sobbed, scrabbling with barely working fingers at the wooden floor.

The strange man growled and, picking him up by his shirt, shook him. Douglas didn't understand why the man was being so mean to him. He hadn't done anything wrong.

"I want my daddy! I want my papa! I wanna go home!"

"This is your home now."

Douglas tried to follow the man's movement across the room. Suddenly the man was kneeling down in front of him, and he could see inside the hood. His eyes widened as a smelly cloth was pressed against his face. He didn't want to inhale, and he couldn't understand why he was fighting it, but soon he couldn't breathe at all.

"No, s'not," Douglas muttered thickly. "Never be home."

He blinked back tears at the man's hate-filled smile, and shortly passed out.

* * *

When the door opened, Harry was surprised to see Dumbledore stepping through, a Bubble-Head Charm surrounding his head.

"Any word from Severus?"

Harry shook his head. "No, nothing."

Harry's eyes were puffy and red-rimmed from crying. "I'm so sorry, my boy. We will find him and bring him home," Dumbledore said, trying to reassure him.

Harry hugged his stomach, trying not to think of what type of contacts his mate could possibly be visiting; the idea that he could lose both his mate and his son in the same day ached fiercely. And he couldn't do anything about it but sit, wait, and try to think up a list of all the people near his age who knew he had a son. The problem was, he didn't know anyone who didn't.

"Who would do this?" he asked plaintively of the headmaster as the older man sat down beside him. The entire situation felt surreal, but Harry couldn't find it in himself to laugh.

"I wish I had the answer for you. I've spoken with all the Heads of House, and they've spoken to their respective students. No one saw anything. If it's any consolation, the wards preventing Death Eaters coming onto school grounds are still up."

"I wish I could say that was comforting," Harry answered with a strangled laugh, "if it weren't for the fact that at least a quarter of the Death Eaters weren't marked."

"Is there anything you need? Anything I can get for you?"

"Aside from my son?"

Dumbledore sighed, smiling sadly. "Alas, I cannot give you that."

Harry shook his head. "No."

"It's getting late, Harry." Dumbledore petted his shoulder in sympathy. "You need to sleep."

"I don't think I can," Harry admitted, defeat coloring his entire posture.

Severus stepped through the door, looking haggard and drawn.

And without Douglas.

Harry jumped to his feet. "Severus?"

He shook his head, and Harry couldn't read the expression on his face.

Harry took a few steps closer, his hands anxiously clenching in fists by his sides. "What happened?"

"Nobody knows a damned thing. Not even a hint or a whisper of who was responsible," Snape growled, pulling Harry close, as much to comfort himself as his mate. "Molly used a picture she took of Douglas at his party and put it in the _Prophet. _Hopefully someone will have seen him."

Harry wrapped his arms around Severus when he was pulled against him. He gripped Severus' bare back, his hands sliding up and down in desperation before resting on his shoulders.

"He could be dead. He could be dead, and we wouldn't even know it."

"No! I refuse to believe that," Severus growled, tightening his hold. "We will find our son, and we will bring him home. And the person responsible will pay."

The ice cold tone of Severus' voice would have scared Harry at any other time, but today it comforted him.

Harry inhaled deeply, the water rushing through his lungs no longer frightening, but welcome. "Can we go home?"

Severus nodded and kissed the top of Harry's head.

"Headmaster, I take it you've heard nothing," Severus said by way of greeting.

"I'm sorry, no, but I've got my own network of people looking into things. In fact, I should return to the castle. If I get any word at all, I'll let you know." Dumbledore rose slowly to his feet. He put a hand on each of their shoulders. "We'll find him."

He left the room, not expecting either man to reply.

"Let's go home," Severus said.

They swam slowly through the dark waters, each lost in thought despite the comfort being given back and forth by the gentle squeezing of hands. It wasn't enough, but it would have to do. As they neared their one-floor cottage under the lake, Harry pulled back on Severus' hand, forcing them to stop.

Severus thought he knew what had caused Harry to stop, it was something he had been dreading all day. They would have to go home without their son.

"Would you like to go back to the city? I'm sure we could stay with Cadmus."

"No. I just- no. We're going home." He grabbed the doorknob and turned it with a bit more force than necessary.

Severus swallowed the lump in his throat and followed Harry inside, transforming back into his human form. The silence was almost deafening.

As they entered through the door, Harry turned immediately and went into the kitchen. He grabbed at the wireless above their sink, needing something, anything, to break the silence. Fiddling with the knob, he finally got it to pick up a station that was playing new music. The loud bass blared through their house, practically shaking it. Harry could feel it run through him, beating in time with his heart. He set it back on the shelf, bowing his head as his fingers gripped the porcelain of the sink.

Severus watched in silence, unable to find the words to say that would make it better. There were no words, only platitudes that he only half believed himself.

"Have you eaten anything?" he asked instead.

"Have you?" Harry returned waspishly. He gritted his teeth and shook his head. Severus was not the person with whom he was angry. "Sorry."

"I'm sorry I failed you." Severus hung his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I told you I would bring him home."

The music blasted from behind him, filling the empty house with extraneous noise. Harry turned around, and offered him a weak smile. "If I'm not allowed to blame myself, neither are you."

Severus pulled himself upright. "I've got to work on the potion. You must be able to leave the lake or you'll go mad. Would you like to come with me to the lab?"

"Yes, but you're right," Harry sighed moving to the fridge and opening it. "I haven't eaten today, and I doubt you have either. I'll meet you there."

Severus nodded and walked away, wondering if he could lose himself in his work. And, if he could, what kind of father did that make him?

Harry waited until he heard the door shut down the hall before letting out a strangled sob. It took him a moment to pull himself back together, and go about making two sandwiches. He didn't know how much longer he wanted to be alone in the emptiest part of their home.

* * *

Severus went straight to his notes, studying them in an attempt to find what he was missing: the one thing that would strengthen the potion, increasing its effects enough that Harry could leave the lake. He had to do better than long stretches on the shoreline. It wasn't enough, especially now that Douglas needed to be found. Harry had to be able to help in the search, or the helplessness would drive him mad with grief.

In that moment, it hit Severus that he had no memories of Douglas in his lab. He hadn't allowed his son in, afraid of the mischief Douglas might have stumbled into. He had planned on teaching him potions when he was a little older. He'd hoped to make a Potions Master out of him; that his son would follow in his footsteps.

He had never shown his greatest passion to his son, and now he might never get the chance.

Severus grabbed a glass vial and threw it angrily against the wall, a sob rising in his throat. But he couldn't indulge in his grief. He would work on the potion at night, and search for Douglas during the day. He didn't require much sleep. There were things vastly more important, particularly now.

Taking a deep breath, he forced his mind back to the potion. He was more determined than ever to find the key that would allow Harry out of his watery prison.

The soft knock on the door startled him to the point that he almost dropped too much aniseed into the potion. He took out his wand and pointed it at the door, opening it to reveal Harry holding a tray of sandwiches and what looked like chocolate milk.

"Can you take a short break?" Harry asked, looking around the room in a timid fashion.

"Of course, just give me a moment."

Severus tried adding a bit more crushed ginger root, but scowled when the color went black. "Damn it!" he growled, banishing the lot of it.

"Sorry."

Severus bent over his notebook, making note of the results. "You did nothing wrong, it's the damned potion." He tossed his quill onto the notebook and turned to face Harry.

He looked at the tray and found himself blinking stupidly at the chocolate milk.

"Oh," Harry murmured, setting the tray on the desk. He fidgeted nervously and took up his sandwich, biting into it. It wasn't that he had never been in Severus' lab before, he had, many times, but never during a time of stress. For some reason that he couldn't pinpoint, he felt like he was intruding.

Severus smiled weakly and picked up a sandwich. It tasted like dust, but he knew he had to eat, or he'd be no good to anyone.

The silence between them was strained and awkward, something neither was used to. The silences between them had always been comfortable. But now it was as if each was afraid to say the wrong thing, and so said nothing at all.

Harry grabbed his glass of chocolate milk, bringing it to his lips. He let the glass hover there for a few indecisive moments before lowering it back to the table.

"I can't-" Harry choked, leaning against the work table and working his hand through his hair. "He should be here."

Severus closed the distance between them, setting the sandwich down next to the glass of milk. He wrapped his arms around Harry, fighting to keep control of his own emotions. He had to be strong, for his mate and his son.

Harry turned around in his arms, burrowing his head under his chin. "It isn't fair."

"No, it's not."

Harry just leaned in, taking the comfort given. He knew it wasn't nearly enough; nothing would be, not until Douglas was back. But, if it hurt this much for him, how badly was Severus hurting? The man hadn't stopped once since that morning, and, if Harry didn't do anything, he wouldn't stop at all. It wasn't in the least healthy, and he had no clue what to do about it.

"Are you all right? he asked softly, not moving.

"Surviving" Severus answered, knowing anything else would be a lie. "You need to sleep, Harry. Tomorrow is going to be a long day, and I know you're exhausted. I can give you something to help you sleep."

"Not unless you take it as well," Harry insisted. "I'm the one stuck here. You're the one who is going to be doing things."

"That's fine," Severus said, lying. He would give the potion to Harry and give himself a diluted dose. Harry needed to sleep, but Severus needed to work. "Let me get some Dreamless Sleep. I'll meet you in our bedroom."

"You promise?"

Severus pulled back, looking Harry in the eye. He tried to say the word, to agree, but he couldn't do it. He couldn't promise, knowing he would be lying to the one person he'd vowed never to lie to.

"I promise."

He would keep his word and take the potion. And he would sleep, just not for as long as Harry might like.

"All right." Harry pulled from Severus' loose embrace, his hand lingering on Severus' arm for a moment, before he left the lab. He was glad he didn't have to go past Douglas' room to get to theirs, he wasn't sure he'd make it if he did.

He pushed open the door to their bedroom with the tips of his fingers, watching it swing open before entering. The room was dark, and that was fine by him. He padded across the room soundlessly and fell upon their bed, his breathing ragged. The wireless had been switched off, and there was no noise in the small house any longer. Normally he could hear Douglas' heavy breathing if both doors were open, but now there was nothing. He couldn't even hear Severus moving around his lab.

Severus took a moment to put neutralizing ingredients into his vial of Dreamless Sleep potion. He slipped it into his left pocket, and put Harry's into his right.

He found Harry in the bedroom, sprawled across their bed.

Severus pulled the vial from his pocket and handed it to Harry, then held up his own vial and drank it down.

Harry tipped his back without a second thought and then crawled under the covers. He scooted towards the wall, trying to stay awake until Severus had slipped in beside him.

Severus removed his shoes and slipped into bed, sliding up behind Harry and wrapping his arms around him. He kissed gently the side of that head. "I love you, Harry," he whispered.

"Love you too," Harry slurred, already half asleep.

Severus closed his eyes, intent on holding Harry until he was fast asleep. He'd allow himself to doze for a time, then go back to his lab.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Severus was working in the lab with the door open so he would hear when Harry woke up. He had slept a few hours, then spent the rest of the night in his lab trying to keep his mind occupied.

Desperately needing coffee, he ventured out of his lab to the kitchen and put on a pot to boil. He glanced at the mail basket, unsurprised to see a pile of post waiting to be opened. Two more letters dropped in as he stood there.

He decided to sort through it himself to save Harry from dealing both with the well-wishers and the crackpots.

The letter was in the middle of the pile and looked as plain as the rest, save for one difference: it contained not only a folded piece of parchment, but also a lock of familiar black hair.

Snape rubbed the fine black hair between his fingers, reading the note over and over.

_The kid is fine. I won't hurt him, but you can't have him back, not until Harry can come and get him himself. Better get busy on that potion, Snape. If Harry can't leave the lake to come and get him, you won't be seeing him again. Clock's ticking._

"What is that?" Harry asked, coming into the kitchen.

Severus had the urge to put the hair and the paper behind his back, not wanting Harry to read the note. Harry would know that this was truly all his fault. Someone had taken their son because of him.

Feeling as though his stomach was going to drop out through his feet, Severus handed the note and the lock of hair to Harry.

Harry took the letter without emotion, but he seemed unable to prevent the hiss that escaped his lips when he was forced to take the lock of hair. He rubbed it between his fingers for a few moments, barely holding back tears. His vision was so blurred he could barely make out what the letter had to say, except that Douglas was still alive. He sank down onto one of the stools and placed the letter on the work bench beside him.

"Who else knows about it?"

"About the note? Or about the fact that I...that you can't leave the lake?"

"Either." Harry shook his head. "Both." He picked up the note once more. Nothing had changed on it, nothing. But why him? Why did he have to go and get Douglas? Harry bowed his head, clutching the lock of raven hair in his fist.

"Nobody knows about the note, it was in the middle of the mail. As to the other-" Severus sighed. "There's really no way to tell. Your friends, the Weasleys, the Malfoys, the school faculty and staff, and whomever any of those people might have told." He rubbed his face with his hands. "Not to mention the Merfolk. I'm sure word of it has leaked to the Prophet by now."

"Bloody Hell."

"I'm sorry," Severus whispered.

Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes. "It could be hundreds of different people."

"We've got to start making a list. I'll eliminate them one by one if I have to." Severus summoned a quill and paper. "We'll begin with the ones of which we're certain and go from there."

Harry waited until Severus summoned a quill and ink.

"Start with the ones who obviously didn't?"

"Anyone, whether you think they did it or not, because we'll have to track down anyone they've told."

"All right. Molly and Arthur know, as do the twins, Ron and Hermione, obviously, their children, Luc and Mellie, and Ginny. I don't know if Percy, Charlie or Bill know, or Fleur. But then there's Minerva, Albus, Filius, Hagrid, Rolanda… The Merfolk wouldn't have means of doing this...would they?"

"I don't know, but I plan on talking to Cadmus to find out. Narcissa, Lucius and Draco." He scratched the names down. "I spoke with Lucius yesterday, he was going to talk to his contacts and get back to me today. I'll deal with the Malfoys; I know you'd rather not be in their company."

"I don't mind Draco's, but Lucius and Narcissa's – at least not now." Harry propped his head on his hand, his elbow digging into the wood of the table. "Who else? I can't think of anyone else who knows, at least not about the potion."

"Nor can I." Severus studied the list. "I think we can trust Albus to handle the Hogwarts staff. If he finds that someone has said something to anyone else, I will deal with them myself. If I contact the Weasleys, would you be up to talking with them on the shoreline? Then I can go to the Malfoys'."

"Yeah, but not now." Harry yawned, his head almost slipping off his palm in the process. "It's still early."

"Then drink some coffee," Severus snapped. "I'm going to the Malfoys' home. If I have to drag them out of bed, so be it."

"I know you're worried, and so am I, but you need sleep."

"I got sleep," Severus snarled.

Harry glared. "Not enough."

"I'm fine." Severus pushed back from the table. "I'm going to talk to Lucius. I'll owl the Weasleys and ask Molly to gather that lot together. They can meet you here later this morning."

"Severus." Harry reached out and grabbed his arm. "Please."

"I've got to get this done so I can come back and work on the potion," Severus said, trying to remain calm. He wanted to yell, to tear someone limb from limb. "I've got to do something, this is my fault. I need to fix it. I'll be back soon, I promise." He gently removed Harry's hand from his arm and kissed him on the cheek.

"But--"

Severus disappeared out the door. Harry groaned, slumping forward. His cheek stuck to the note on the table. Growling, he ripped it to shreds and dropped the pieces onto the floor.

Lucius came to the door in his dressing gown. "Tea, Knobby," he ordered the waiting House Elf. He ushered Severus inside. "Any news?"

"We received a note this morning. Lucius, I need a list of anyone you, Narcissa or Draco may have talked to about not only Harry's situation, but my attempts to find a potion to counteract it."

"Of course, though it's not a subject we bandy about," Lucius answered. The House Elf reappeared with a pop and set the tea tray on the table.

"Will there be anything else, Master Malfoy, sir?"

"Yes, wake Draco and ask him to join us."

The House Elf looked distressed at the prospect but disappeared again in an instant.

"Did you learn anything?" Severus asked.

Lucius shook his head and sipped his tea. "No, no one has heard a thing, which is odd in itself. There are usually whispers of this type of thing, but there's nothing. You said there was a note?"

"They said Douglas was unhurt, but they won't return him. They insist that Harry be the one to retrieve him."

Lucius scowled. "But that's impossible. Unless you've made progress on the potion."

Severus ran both hands through his hair in frustration. "No, nothing beyond allowing Harry onto the shoreline, and even that is more temporary than I would like." He slammed a fist onto the arm of the chair. "Whoever these people are, they knew I was working on a potion that would allow Harry to leave the lake. How could they know unless someone close to us told them?"

"Told who what?" Draco asked, walking into the room. His hair was mussed and he looked tired.

Severus recounted the events of the morning to Draco. "I haven't told anyone. Frankly, I don't trust any of my friends with anything remotely personal anymore."

"Unfortunately, I don't believe your mother is capable of such discretion when there is a juicy bit of gossip to share."

"You'll talk to her?" Severus asked.

"Of course."

"Draco, have you thought of anyone from your year or anyone who was at school with you who could have done this?" Severus asked.

"I talked to the few who were remotely capable of pulling it off, but they were clueless. Nobody is foolish enough to mess with you, Severus."

"Well, obviously someone is," Severus growled. "Can I borrow an owl? I need to send a message to the Weasleys."

"You're welcome to use the Floo."

Severus snorted. "Your Floo calls are probably still monitored by the Ministry. No, an owl will do."

"Knobby!"

The House Elf appeared. "Yes, sir?"

"Fetch Perseus, and be quick about it!"

Harry sat on the couch in the living room, polishing his tarnished violin. It had been too long since he had been able to give it a good once over. That he was doing it now had nothing to do with the fact that it was mindless work, and that it gave him a chance to not think about anything.

He looked up at the family clock once again and noticed that Douglas' spoon had gone from spinning aimlessly to 'Lost'. Not much of an improvement, but it gave him the smallest satisfaction knowing that his son was alive at least.

Harry plucked at the strings on his instrument as he watched Severus' spoon move to 'Traveling' once more. He couldn't be sure if he was coming home yet, but either way, there was a cup of tea waiting for him when he did.

Severus returned to find Harry on the couch, his violin looking shinier than Severus had seen it in ages.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up. "Find out anything?"

"No. The Weasleys should be arriving within the hour. Are you up to talking with them, or would you like me to do it?"

"I'll do it." He scooted over, clearly hinting that he wanted Severus to sit beside him.

Severus looked toward his lab and then back to Harry. "I need to get back to work on the potion."

Harry had to hold back his flinch. He knew the potion was important and would get them back their son, but that didn't lessen the sting of the unintentional spurn. "All right."

Severus sighed and rubbed his eyes, then sat on the couch next to Harry. Harry's hand slid beneath his and turned over, gripping his hand tightly.

"Are you okay?" Severus asked, returning the squeeze.

"Yes."

"Liar," Severus said, releasing Harry's hand to put an arm around his shoulders. He pulled Harry close. "Did you eat?"

"Toast." Harry leaned heavily against Severus' side. "Did you?"

Severus considered lying. "No, I haven't been hungry."

"If you aren't going to sleep, you've got to eat."

"I will." Severus closed his eyes and rested his head against the back of the couch. His mind had been working overtime to overcome the limitations on the potion. Ideas he would have dismissed before, he would try now. Anything it took to get their son back.

He opened his eyes to find Harry looking at him. He smiled wanly. "Would you like to see if Granger or Weasley would like to stay for a few days? I don't like the idea of you alone while I work. You'll think too much, and we both know how dangerous that can be." His smiled was half-hearted at best.

"Yes," Harry answered, wondering if he'd be seeing Severus again until that potion worked. "I'd like them to come."

Severus nodded. "I asked Molly to get hold of Granger to see if she could come by today. You can speak with her then, unless you'd like me to get her now?"

"Are you going to disappear on me soon?"

Severus frowned. "Disappear? I'll just be in the laboratory. You can join me there if you'd like, but I thought you'd rather have the distraction of your friends."

"You'll get all engrossed," Harry said, tracing the linear pattern on the sofa, "and I wouldn't have any clue what you were muttering about if I were there with you."

"I have no choice; it's the only way to get our son home."

Harry sighed, shifting until he was lying across Severus' lap. "I know."

Still frowning, Severus ran his fingers through Harry's ruffled hair, feeling as though he was failing not only his son, but his mate as well. He was itching to get into the lab to start work, but was afraid to leave Harry alone again.

Luckily, the choice was made for him by a knocking on the door.

Harry twisted, pulling his wand out of pocket. He pointed it at the door to open it, before returning to his previous position.

A young merman named Cassius was waiting outside the door. "Hey," he said, waving nervously. "I was sent to tell you that you've got visitors, on the surface."

"Thank you, Cassius," Severus said, spelling the door closed as the merman swam away. "Can you handle this on your own?"

"They're my family," Harry answered, pushing himself up into a sitting position with reluctance. "Will you be in the lab when I get back?"

"Yes, I won't be going anywhere else if I can help it. I'll find a way; we will get our son back," Severus told him, hoping that time wouldn't prove him a liar.

"Do one thing for me then?" At Severus' curious look, he plowed ahead, "Eat something for me. Soup, a sandwich, a bowl of porridge? Anything, please?"

Severus couldn't help the small smile. If Harry didn't have Douglas to mother, he would mother Severus. "I can do that," he said, cupping Harry's cheek. He leaned forward and kissed him softly. "I'll be in the lab if you need me."

Harry nodded, getting to his feet. "I'll know if you haven't eaten anything," he warned as he made his way to the door. Severus snorted and went to the kitchen, where he grabbed a banana before heading into the lab.

Harry shook his head as he passed out of the front door. Kicking his feet against the pressing water, he propelled himself to the surface.

When Harry returned an hour later, it was with Ron in tow, looking a bit wide-eyed inside his Bubble-Head Charm. Once they were inside the house and Harry had closed the door, he faced Ron. "You can remove the charm now. It's all right; you'll be able to breathe."

Ron was a nervous wreck about the whole idea of being so far under water, but he knew his best friend needed him. Steeling himself with a deep breath, Ron removed the charm.

Harry offered him a reassuring grin and tugged him into the kitchen. Turning the knob on one of the oil lamps, he flooded the room with light.

"You okay?" he asked, directing Ron into one of the chairs at the table. "You've gone pale."

"Yeah, I'm alright," Ron replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "I just keep thinking of all that water pressing down on top of us. Don't know how you got used to that, mate."

Harry shrugged. "It's my home."

"And you're sure Snape's all right with this? With me being here?"

"It was his idea, actually."

"It was?"

Harry chuckled, "Yeah."

Ron grinned. "Man's getting mellow in his old age."

"He just doesn't want me to be alone, and since I can't go out there," Harry said motioning upwards, his sentence trailing off.

"Snape'll work it out, Harry."

"I know he will. He has to, and won't let himself do anything else." Harry sat down and buried his hands in his hair. He glared at the tabletop and exhaled angrily. "I just wish he'd take care of himself for once. I mean...he didn't sleep at all last night, and I know he won't tonight, and if he doesn't tomorrow… I'll drug him, I swear."

Ron chuckled. "Man's too paranoid to let you drug him." He sat down on the couch next to Harry and slung an arm around his friend's shoulder. "He'll solve the potion, you'll get Douglas back, and we'll hex the son of a bitch that took him within an inch of his life. Snape can heal him up, and we'll do it again before we drag his sorry arse to Azkaban."

Harry grinned weakly. "You sound so positive about that."

"You should hear what the twins have planned for him," Ron said, doing his best to cheer Harry up. "Even makes me a bit queasy."

"So long as they don't do it in front of Douglas. They could turn the bastard inside out, and I wouldn't bat an eyelash."

"How'd you know?" Ron asked, grinning. "Don't worry. Doug'll be home, and nobody will be around to hear the scream."

Harry laughed, rubbing at his eye with the heel of his palm. "Why does it have to be me though? Why does it have to be me who retrieves Doug?"

"I dunno, mate. Someone is playing a twisted game with you. Snape's sure it's not some of You-Know-...Voldemort's former followers?"

"No, none of them know about the potion. Everyone's been so careful about who they told."

"I haven't even got anyone to add to the list," Ron said apologetically. "The only people I ever talk about it with are Mum and Dad and Hermione. I doubt Hermione has talked to anyone about it, but I guess you can ask her yourself when you see her. She said she was going to try and get away from work early. I think she's afraid that if she doesn't, Snape'll go and get her and drag her here."

"Who's taking care of Mellie and Luc?"

"Celeste. She's one of Hermione's Muggle friends. The kids adore her, and she's going to keep 'em until Mum can pick them up. And Mum will keep them until we demand them back." Ron's eyes widened a bit. "Sorry Harry, that came out wrong. I just meant Mum would keep them all the time if we let her."

"I know what you meant, Ron." Harry leaned back in the chair. "Gods, I need a drink. Want anything?"

Ron considered getting Harry drunk enough that he wouldn't feel anything, but thought Snape would kill him if he did. "Juice, if you have it." If Harry did want to get smashed, Ron realised he'd better stay sober enough to keep Harry out of trouble.

"Not strong enough," Harry muttered, pushing the chair back from the table and standing. He went over to the fridge, rifling through to the back where they kept the alcohol out of Douglas' sight. He pulled out a bottle of beer and the carton of orange juice. He went to the cabinets and pulled out a glass and set it on the counter. Harry poured the orange juice in the glass, and then set it before Ron, before fighting a battle with the top of his beer bottle. Once it was open, he took a long pull from it and flopped back down into the chair he had just abandoned.

"I feel so damned helpless," he gritted out, taking another large gulp.

Ron knew that anything he said would be meaningless, because for all intents and purposes Harry was helpless to do anything. Everything revolved around Snape working out the blasted potion, one that he'd been working on for ages and on which he had only made a slight improvement.

Of course, the stakes had never been as high before. Ron had no doubt the man would work himself to death or until he brought his boy home.

"I know," Ron finally answered lamely. Hermione had told him that Harry would probably need to vent, and Ron was supposed to let him.

"I mean, bloody hell, Ron. This just isn't fair! What the hell did my son do? Nothing, am I right? Of course I'm right." Another sip of beer. "It's just...this is horrible-sounding, but why couldn't it have been someone else's kid? Why ours? Merlin, I feel horrible just saying that out loud."

Ron shook his head. "I can't even imagine it, mate."

"I hope you never have to."


	7. Chapter 7

Co-written with Stormypup

Beta'd by Carpet Diemon

* * *

**Chapter Seven **

Another failed attempt, banished. Severus slammed his hand against his worktable. He had been working for four days, and he had nothing to show for it. They hadn't heard anything else from Douglas' kidnapper, and he was beginning to fear that they never would.

Harry was becoming more depressed by the day, and Severus had no idea how to fix that either. As it was, he only slept a few hours at a time and only remembered to eat when Harry shoved food at him.

Although he'd never say anything, the look of hope in Harry's eyes each time Severus came out of his lab was like a silent accusation of failure. He'd failed to save Harry from his fate, and now he couldn't save their son.

The shattering of the glass he threw against the wall gave him a sense of satisfaction. The second allowed something inside him to unclench. Before he knew it, his lab was in broken shards all around him. Vials broken, pestle cracked, and various ingredients on floor mixed and mingled haphazardly.

They were going to lose their son, and it would be his fault.

Severus paid no attention to the mess. He couldn't even see it through the tears he finally let fall. His sobs wracked his whole body as he sat on the floor, his knees pulled up against his chest.

He didn't even hear the door open to his lab.

"Sever- oh-"

Shoes crunched over the shards of broken vials and a hand settled on his shoulder. Severus couldn't let himself see the disappointment again. Then, against all reason, Harry sat down beside him amidst the chaotic disarray and pulled him into a fierce embrace.

"Stupid, stubborn git," Harry muttered, rocking him like a small child. He tensed, making to pull away, but Harry only clung tighter. It took him a moment to realize that Harry was crying as well.

Severus tried to stop, he needed to be strong for Harry and for Douglas. He didn't have time for this. Yet, he found himself clinging to Harry like a drowning man, unable to stop the sobbing. Severus lost all track of time as he sat there in Harry's arms, he could have been there minutes or hours. All he knew was that he was embarrassed and exhausted.

He finally pulled away from Harry, looking as sheepish as anyone had ever seen him.

"Come to bed," Harry murmured, pulling back and standing. "It's late or early, depending."

Severus didn't have the energy or inclination to argue. He stood and looked around his wreck of a lab. Sighing, he pulled out his wand and repaired the broken class, restoring various vials and containers. A small portion of his stores were inevitably wasted on the floor, contaminated by shards of glass and other ingredients.

At least nothing had blown up. He studied the mess for a moment before banishing it all.

Harry took Severus by the hand and led him to the bedroom.

"You haven't slept at all in two days, have you?" Harry said, pushing Severus onto the bed. "It's no wonder you cracked."

"I didn't crack," Severus muttered, knowing perfectly well that he had. "And I have slept."

"Uh-huh." Harry poked him with a finger in the chest, forcing him to lie down.

Severus grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him down on top of him. He felt foolish for wanting Harry to stay with him.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked after some time had passed.

"No."

Harry sighed, resting his head on the pillow beside Severus' ear. "Good, neither am I."

"What if I don't figure it out?" Severus asked softly.

Harry rolled off Severus and cuddled into his side. "You will."

Severus said nothing, merely holding Harry tighter. A few minutes later, he was sound asleep.

* * *

The knock at the door startled Harry and caused him to drop his book to the floor. He wearily glanced across the room. At least once a day now Cadmus or Ariana came to check up on him, both knowing how obsessive Severus became with his work. But they had already dropped by earlier.

Standing, he wandered across the cool floor and opened the door a crack. A familiar figure stood on the other side with an impatient scowl.

"Malfoy?" He stepped back, watching the blonde brush past him into his home and cancel the bubblehead charm. "What are you doing here?"

Draco rolled his eyes, taking off his cloak and draping it over a chair. "Visiting."

Harry blinked. "You never visit."

Draco shrugged. "Severus needs help, he just won't admit it. I take it he's in the lab?"

"Where else would he be?" Harry asked, rubbing his face tiredly.

"You all right?" Draco asked, looking awkward.

"I've been better."

Draco nodded. "So where's the lab? I can't help the stubborn bastard from out here."

"At the end of the hall. It should be the only shut door. If you find yourself in a linen closet, you didn't go quite far enough."

Draco rolled his eyes again and, to Harry's amusement, shook his head before disappearing out of the room. Harry couldn't say Draco's presence, though brief, didn't help. It did. A lot. If anyone would get Severus to cooperate, it would be Draco. The youngest Malfoy would have no qualms about using force.

Harry's eyes flickered to the family clock once again, hissing when he watched as Douglas' spoon swing from LOST to HURT. It had barely been a week and a half since Douglas had gone missing, but Harry wasn't sure how much time they had left.

* * *

"Can I have another bath?" Douglas asked, scratching at a dry spot on his arm.

"No. Now go sit back down on the couch and watch the telly, or I'm locking you up on the bedroom again."

"I don't feel good," Douglas whined, "I wanna go home."

"Do you want to be locked in the closet instead?"

Douglas shook his head. "No."

"Then sit still and watch the telly."

Douglas' eyes began to water. "But my stomach hurts."

"And I don't care."

"Can I please- maybe have water then?"

Douglas cowered at the hand that was suddenly raised in his direction. "You've already had three."

"I'm firsty."

"Nobody's that thirsty. I'm not going to tell you again, go sit down!"

Whimpering, Douglas went back to the couch and curled up in a ball. His head and his tummy hurt, and he wanted his papa to make it better. Why couldn't the mean man just let him have more water?

"I hafta pee," Douglas said softly.

"So go."

Douglas rolled off the couch and hurried to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He climbed onto the toilet, and from there, onto the counter. He turned on the water and cupped his hands beneath the flowing water, drinking greedily.

* * *

Harry felt his body go numb and knew that, if he didn't do something, he'd start to cry. He had been almost not okay seeing that his son was lost, but not in pain. It had made the ache less, he couldn't imagine what Severus was feeling.

He couldn't wait for Draco to come pry him away, he didn't want to be alone in the living room any longer. Without knocking, he entered the lab.

"Severus," he whispered, voice cracking.

"Yes?" he asked distractedly.

"Douglas, he-" Harry bowed his head, shooting an anxious glance at Draco.

Severus' head snapped up, and he was next to Harry in an instant, gripping his shoulders. "What? Has something happened?"

"I don't know, but he's hurting."

"Go on, Severus, I can follow your notes for now," Draco said, eyes full of concern.

Nodding curtly, Severus led a shaking Harry from the lab.

"When did it change?" he asked, frowning at the clock hand.

Harry gripped Severus' hand tightly. "Not even five minutes ago."

"He's been away from the lake for too long, he's too little," Severus whispered anxiously.

"Severus," Harry looked up at him with worried eyes. "I've never had to ask, but what will happen to him if he's away for too long?"

Severus didn't want to answer. It was the one thing he had kept from Harry, knowing it would make the waiting unbearable. "He is still too young to have developed the ability to be away from it for very long. It's never been an issue since he's never been away for more than a few hours."

"Severus," Harry snapped. "What will happen to our son?"

Severus stared at the clock hand. "He'll start to feel ill, thirsty. The stress of the situation will just compound matters, make it worse. His body will begin to ache. He'll lose his appetite until he can't eat at all. Oh God, what have I done to our son?" he asked, horrified.

"You didn't do anything to him," Harry hissed, squeezing Snape's hand to the point of pain.

"I haven't brought him home, either," Severus replied, hanging his head. He was running out of time.

The sound of a throat being cleared caused them both to lift their heads. Draco was standing in the doorway, holding Severus' notebook. He had a large smirk on his face. "Severus, I have an idea."

Two sleepless nights later, Draco and Severus were standing on the shoreline, watching Harry drink their latest alteration to Severus' original potion.

Harry swam to the shore and made his way out of the lake to stand on dry land. Severus watched nervously as Harry took a few more steps inland and stopped.

"How do you feel?" Draco asked excitedly.

"Alright, so far," Harry answered, taking a few more cautious steps forward. He got as far as the hillside before the dizziness set in, but that was farther than he had ever gotten before.

He stopped, gripping his chest as his vision began to blur. He took a step back hoping to ease the pain in his chest, but at least they knew now. Harry stumbled backward down the hill. He felt arms go around him before he fell flat on his back.

"Really, Potter, you're such a klutz."

Harry forced out a grin for Draco's efforts as he let himself be dragged back to the water.

* * *

Severus and Draco barely left the lab anymore, and for once, Harry was content to let them be. He brought them food and forced them to eat, but otherwise let them be. They were finally making progress, and the overwhelming sense of helplessness had begun to lessen for all of them.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up with a margin of irritation. Even though the thought pained him, Douglas' absence meant that he was actually finishing his book. He felt miserable just thinking that thought, but he knew it was true. What was wrong with him? Harry set the book aside and stood, following Severus as he led him through their house.

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

Severus held up a vial. "Time for another test."

Harry grinned, reaching for the vial. They made their way to the surface and Harry drank down the potion.

"Are you coming with me this time?" Harry asked, feeling the familiar chill of the potion racing through him, but just as soon as the feeling came, it went.

"Yes. Does it feel any different this time?"

Harry pursed his lips in thought. "It didn't seem to take as long to work through me." At Severus' curious look, he continued. "I usually feel a rush of cold like someone's doused me in ice water, but normally it lingers. This time, I'm already warm again."

Severus felt a rush of excitement. "After you," he said, motioning toward the shores of the lake.

Harry walked out of the water confident in the fact that he could make it at least that far. He waited until Severus came up beside him and took his hand, dragging him along up to the top of the hill. Nothing had happened yet, and he was almost afraid to go further, if he could, it would be the farthest he had gone in a long time, and the view from the top was different.

When they reached the top of the hill, they could see students milling about, but thus far, nobody had noticed them standing there.

"Severus, I can still breathe."

Severus tightened his grip on Harry's hand. "Did you have any doubts?"

"Well, yeah! Why else would I have asked you to come with me?"

"Come on, we have to see how far you can go, and for how long."

Harry trailed along after Severus, staring up at the cloudy sky with a reminiscing smile. It had been so long since he had bothered to be above the water during the rain, and that was just what the sky was threatening. The air was thick and smelled damp- a sure sign that a downpour was about to start, whether people were indoors or not.

A droplet of water hit his nose and he laughed, tipping his head back.

"It's raining."

Severus watched Harry's face, the nervousness turning to sheer joy. Ignoring the curious looks of students as they passed, he pulled Harry to him and kissed him fiercely before pulling back.

"We're going to bring our son home," Severus said, smiling for the first time since this all began.

Harry couldn't keep the huge smile from his face as he let out a whoop of joy, tackling Severus in a hug.

"The other tests are to see how long it will last and how Apparation affects it."

"Doesn't matter!" Harry laughed even as the rain started to fall faster.

Severus grinned, delighted to see his Harry once again.

"Come on," Harry urged, tugging on Snape's calloused hand. "I want to go into the castle."

Smiling indulgently, Severus followed Harry up the steps to the castle, still marveling at the fact that this was his Harry… out of the lake and walking and breathing normally.

Harry paused at the entrance, the large wooden doors which had stood closed to him for so many years were about to open again.

"You do it," Harry mumbled, his hand just resting on the doors reverently.

Severus nodded and pushed open the doors, ignoring the gasps and whispers from students all around them.

"Can we go find Albus?" Harry asked, turning around with a hopeful expression. He wanted the chance to shock the hell out of the old man, although he doubted he'd be able to. Either way, he really just wanted to share how completely amazing Severus and Draco's skills were.

"Of course," Severus said, smirking. He then turned his attention to the gathered students who were watching them, wide-eyed and slack-jawed. He scowled. "Haven't you all got somewhere to be?" he snapped.

The students scattered.

"That felt good," Severus said, feeling pleased.

"Missed that, did you?"

"Yelling at you is no fun anymore," Severus admitted as they navigated the familiar corridors to the Headmaster's office.

"Why?" Harry asked, eyes glittering mischievously. "Because I always look hurt or because it doesn't really effect me anymore?"

"It may have taken me a number of years, but I can tell the difference between truly hurting you, and the hurt look you get when you want something."

Harry laughed as they began to ascend the stairs. "I do not look hurt when I want something. That's what your son does."

"Like father like son," Severus muttered. He then rolled his eyes when he saw Minerva rushing toward them. "I forgot how fast word spreads within these walls."

"No faster than it does in the lake," Harry reminded him with a minuscule frown.

Minerva reached them clasped her hands under her chin, her smile bright. "Severus, you did it," she said, looking proudly at the two of them.

Harry looped his arm through Severus' and leaned against him with a brilliant smile.

"I take it, you're here to see the Headmaster?"

Harry nodded.

"Come along then," she said, sounding every bit a professor. Harry and Severus traded amused smiles and followed behind her.

"You'd think she was more giddy about this than us," Harry said.

"Impossible," Snape replied, his dark eyes sparkling.

Minerva said the password allowing them into Dumbledore's outer office and then excused herself, leaving the two of them alone outside the door.

The door opened before they could knock, and Harry stumbled backwards as a mass of red hair nearly bowled into him.

"Sorry," Ginny Weasley said distractedly.

"Ginny?" Harry asked, and her head shot up.

"Harry? Oh Harry, I'm so sorry!" she said, throwing her arms around his neck.

Harry staggered under her sudden weight, and then slowly wrapped his arms around her, helpless to do anything else. He stroked her red hair gently until she had calmed down. She pulled back flushing, and looked at Severus nervously and Harry didn't really blame her.

"Sorry for what?" he finally asked, bringing her attention back to him.

"I think Justin has Douglas, and it's all my fault. I never should have brought him here."

Harry gripped her shoulders, his eyes narrowing in confusion. "What do you mean you think Justin has Doug? Why the hell would he take him in the first place?"

"I don't know, but I think he has him."

"Calm yourself and explain," Snape ordered.

"Harry, Severus, perhaps you'd like to come inside?" Dumbledore asked mildly.

Severus scowled, but the three of them entered Dumbledore's office before Ginny began speaking.

"I've been trying to get a hold of Justin since Doug disappeared. I wanted to ask him if he'd told anyone anything, any of the things I had told him." The words came out in a rush. "He never answered any of my owls or floo calls, and apparently, he hasn't been to work in quite awhile."

"But why? There's no reason for him to take Doug," Harry answered, shaking his head.

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know anymore than that, Harry. I'm so, so sorry."

At first, Harry thought the tightening in his chest was due to the sudden flood of emotion at the knowledge that they finally had a lead of some sort. But then he realized that it was more than that.

He gripped Severus' hand tightly. "Severus, it's wearing off," he whispered, eyes wide with fear.

His feet were suddenly off the floor and he was being carried. He barely heard the curt, "Albus", before the world started blurring.

Severus rushed down the stairs, striding through the corridors with Harry in his arms, ignoring the students watching in horror.

"Out of the way!" he snapped at two Ravenclaws too busy gawking to get out of the way.

He headed straight for the dungeons, intent on getting Harry to the water as soon as possible. Glancing down, he saw the grey face of his mate and began to run despite the awkwardness. He had to get to the tunnel to the lake before it was too late. He burst through the door and into the water, letting the current carry them back towards their home.

* * *

"Severus?" Harry croaked, finally opening his eyes.

Severus let out a sigh of relief. "It's about time you woke up," he groused, the tender way he was stroking Harry's cheek taking any sting out of the words.

He leaned into the touch. "How long was I out?"

"Too long," Severus answered, frowning.

Harry grasped the hand that was cupping his cheek and just held it. "How long is too long?"

"Over an hour. I couldn't get you to respond."

"I'm okay now, though," Harry murmured, letting his fingers trail up and down Severus' arm.

Severus took Harry's hand and kissed his fingers. "You had better be. I can't lose you," Severus said, almost choking on the words. They were so close to getting Douglas back. He couldn't bear the thought of losing Harry too.

Harry struggled into a sitting position, his limbs ached and his body was heavy. He managed to wrap his arms around his mate's stomach and pulled him down on top of him, unable to do much more than that.

Severus shifted most of his weight off of Harry. "I'm going after Finch-Fletchly."

"You can't!"

"If he has our son..."

"No!" Harry tried to sit up, but his body wasn't cooperating. "The note said I had to go get him."

"You are not going anywhere near him."

"You can't keep me locked up here!"

"Without the potion, you'll go nowhere."

Harry struggled to sit once again, and only ended up wanting to cry. "We don't know what he'll do to him."

"I'll kill him before he has a chance to do anything," Snape growled.

"Severus."

Severus rolled to his feet. "What would you have me do? He has our son!"

"Yes he does, but we don't even know _where_ he is."

Severus sat down heavily on the bed. "What would you suggest then?"

Harry ran a hand over his face as he thought. "I don't know."


	8. Chapter 8

Co-written with Stormypup

Beta'd by Carpet Diemon

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

By ten the next morning, the decision was made for them by a letter that fell into their post box.

_According to the Prophet, you're well enough to waltz around Hogwarts, so I assume you can come get your kid now. About time you did your job, Snape. I'll be sending directions later, but I have some conditions. Harry comes alone. If I see even a hint of anyone else, especially Snape, the kid and I will be gone before you can blink. You'll surrender your wand, or again, we'll be gone. Don't do anything stupid, Snape, or you'll regret it. You'll be hearing from me soon._

"What happened to him?" Harry asked to the room. He sat down on one of the wooden chairs at the table, reading the terse words a few times. This sounded nothing like the Justin he had known. Even if the other boy had been acting weirdly by the end of their final semester, he'd never been this cruel.

"What happened to whom?" Severus asked, coming out from the lab in search of tea.

"Justin sent another note," he explained, holding it out for Severus to take.

Severus read through it quickly. "This is not going to happen," he said, shaking his head and crumpling the letter in his hand. "You're not going alone."

"I don't like it either, but I don't want Douglas hurt."

"What happens if you collapse? You'll die before anyone can get you back to the lake! I won't lose you both!"

Harry fingered the edge of the table. "Is there a way to strengthen it? The potion?"

"I don't know," Severus answered, rubbing his face tiredly. "I don't think it's going to get any better than it is now."

"How long would that give me then?"

"An hour would be pushing it."

Harry sighed, slouching in the chair. "Damn it."

"And I don't know how it will react if you Apparate."

"I'd have to Portkey, or take the floo." He wrinkled his nose at the last suggestion.

Severus nodded. "Portkey. You're going to take a Portkey with you. As soon as you have Douglas, activate it and come home."

"Can you make one or are we going to have to ask for one?"

"I'll speak to Albus. I have no intention of getting the Ministry involved."

Harry sighed in frustration. "We may have to."

"And we may not."

"I just want Douglas back."

"And we're going to get him back," Severus said fiercely.

Harry stood, crossing the kitchen in three steps before wrapping arms around Severus, shivering. Severus held him tightly, his mind trying to conceive of a way to get their son back without risking Harry in the process.

"I hate this," Harry whispered.

"It's going to be over soon," Severus assured him.

"Why couldn't he have left the directions already?" Harry mumbled, his fingers clenching in the folds of Severus' work robes. "I just want Douglas home."

* * *

Three hours later, Harry had his wish. He ran to the lab, shouting for Severus. He waved the letter in the air with an eager, but grim expression. This would be the hard part, convincing Severus to let him go alone. 

Severus set the pestle down on the counter top. "What does it say?"

"He's waiting at a bar in the center of London." Harry set the note on the counter top and pulled a stool over from behind him with his foot. He straddled it and placed his elbows on the smooth surface of the worktable.

"When are you supposed to meet him?"

"In two hours. He once again emphasized the need to go alone, and also, Merlin, Severus I don't know what to make of this last sentence."

He pushed the note towards Severus with a worried expression.

Severus read the note through, frowning at the last sentence.

_Do this or the innocent continues to suffer._

"It sounded odd to me," Harry murmured, tracing the designs in the marble top. "Like poetry almost, too flowery for Justin to have thought it up on his own."

"He is a dead man," Snape hissed. That the fool could be so callous about his son's suffering. Severus' nails dug into the top of the counter.

"Remember," Harry chided, as he took back the slip of paper, not parchment, none of the messages had been on parchment, "we need him to take us to Douglas first, and then you can kill him."

He gazed at the light blue lines running through the page, it was from a Muggle pad, which explained almost everything. Why hadn't they considered the possibility of the perpetrator hiding in the Muggle world? A wizard or witch could disappear into anonymity there, and no one could find them. They'd just have to never use magic and they'd be completely untraceable. Being muggleborn, Justin was more than capable of taking care of himself amongst his own.

"We're going to need to contact the Ministry."

"Why? So they can blunder in and ruin everything?"

"No, so you can have him arrested the moment Douglas is safe."

"The moment Douglas is safe, I'm going to kill him," Severus said, his voice cold steel.

"Then you go to Azkaban and we have a new set of problems."

"He took our son! I'm not going to just turn him over to the Ministry! They're incompetent fools who have no concept of justice!"

"I know how bad the Ministry is, but if they find out you killed him they aren't going to be lenient at all. I don't want you in Azkaban just as much as you don't want me to go get Douglas alone."

"Give me five minutes alone with him, then I'll let the Ministry have him." Severus wasn't about to let the little bastard get away from this with only a stint in Azkaban.

Harry smiled at the counter top, "Fine. Five minutes, no killing."

"I'll merely make him wish that he was," Severus answered darkly.

"I know you will." Harry's eyes swept over the scrawled message one more time. "Two more hours," he murmured, setting the note on fire.

* * *

Severus pressed two Portkeys into Harry's hand. One to get him there and one to bring him and Douglas home. "The first chance you get, come home," Severus ordered as Harry pocketed the second Portkey. 

Next, he held up two vials of the potion. "If the first one begins to wear off, drink the second. Hopefully, it will stabilize you enough to get you out of there."

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked, slipping the vials into his pocket.

"The only thing I can do, wait." He was lying, but Harry needn't know what he planned to do. In fact, it was probably better that he didn't.

Harry readjusted his shirt, the material itchy on his skin. He could honestly say he never wished to dress like this again. He looked 'professional', or at least that was what Hermione had called him when they had sent her a message to come as quickly as possible. The suit jacket was warm and uncomfortable, but he would deal with it, if only to be able to hold his son again.

"I'm ready," he proclaimed, fiddling with his tie until it was a bit looser. He gazed up, meeting cool black eyes. Leaning forward, he pressing a chaste kiss to slow yielding lips. "You aren't going to follow me, are you?"

Severus shook his head. "Bring our son home."

Harry nodded, giving him a crooked smile. "I love you."

"You're going to make me say it, aren't you?"

Harry merely grinned.

Severus sighed as if put upon. "I love you too."

"Oh good, was getting worried there for a second..." Harry's smile turned shy for a moment, "Will you go the surface with me?"

"Of course." Severus took Harry's hand and raised it to his lips, kissing the back of his hand softly. He frowned.

"Come back to me, Harry," he said, the fear that he was going to lose both his mate and his son nearly overwhelming him.

"I will. There's no place I'd rather be."

Severus smiled. He was going to do whatever was necessary to see that his family came home.


	9. Chapter 9

Co-written with Stormypup

Beta'd by Carpet Diemon

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Harry hovered in the shadows of the buildings as he waited. Justin should have already arrived, and Harry was beginning to get nervous. The cold bite of late September air stung his cheeks and nose, but he refused to enter that pub until Justin had gone in first. He wrapped himself more tightly in his jacket to block out the wind.

He glanced at the sports watch on his wrist. It was set to stopwatch mode, slowly counting down the minutes he had left. If Justin were late, he'd save Severus the trouble and wring the bastard's neck himself.

It took Justin another five minutes to show, much to Harry's irritation and relief. The need to physically hurt the other man began to manifest itself, and his stomach roiled. This was the sick bastard who stole his son, and he knew that if he didn't stay calm...he let his mind drift to their family clock's most recent movement. Horrific movement, in Harry's mind, and he was sure in Severus' as well. MORTAL PERIL was a place he never wanted to see any of their spoons land on ever again.

Mindful of the passing traffic, he crossed the street and slipped into the entrance of the pub. It was a place where many people met, a clean and respectable place of business. Justin's presence there lowered his opinion of the pub immensely.

Harry spared a passing thought on Severus' location, both praying that he hadn't followed him and hoping he had. This was the farthest he had been from Hogwarts in years, and he wished it had happened under happier circumstances. But, if Severus had followed him, and Justin found out... Harry did not want to think about it.

He looked around the crowded interior, the lights were brighter than he was used to in a pub and the odor of cigarettes was missing. It took him a few seconds to locate Justin, sitting at a booth against the far wall already nursing a drink. Harry couldn't prevent the sneer that formed on his lips at the sight. His son was locked away somewhere on his own because this monster didn't worry or care about his safety. He took a sharp breath, controlling his rage before it went out of control.

"Finch-Fletchley," he greeted, with a great deal more restraint than he reasonably should have had.

The sandy blond grinned, oblivious to Harry's mounting hatred. Harry sat down across from the other man and pulled out the only note he hadn't destroyed, the second one. He slid it across the tabletop, and saw the recognition in Justin's eyes. If he hadn't been sure of who had their son before, there was no doubt in his mind now.

"I want my son back."

Justin tipped his glass in a mock salute. Harry felt ill. "Don't worry so much, Harry. Your son is fine."

"How can you say that?" Harry cried out, unable to stop himself. "You don't even know that for sure! You left him alone!"

"How do you know that?" Justin's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Harry had to reign in the urge to throttle him then and there. If he didn't play nice, if he couldn't get Justin to bring him to Douglas, if he stalled this too long...there were so many ifs. Every minute that passed here was a minute in which his son was getting worse, a minute less he had to get them both back to safety.

"I don't, I just assumed."

Justin smirked and pushed his other glass towards Harry. "Have a drink, Harry."

Harry had no choice, he took the glass and brought it to his lips. He didn't know anymore about the potion than Severus did, and he didn't want to bollocks this up. He let the drink hit his lips, but it went no further than that. He just hoped Justin brought them to where he was hiding before he actually had to drink something.

"Good?"

Harry nodded. "Very."

"Excellent."

Harry set the glass down with a sigh. "Justin, where is my son?"

"Got a very one track mind today, don't you?"

Harry cringed, his hand going to his wand, the one he'd need to relinquish shortly. He pulled it out and held it against his inner arm so only Justin could see it. Justin just stared at it for a moment before taking it graciously.

Harry felt naked. "Can we go now, please?" He didn't bother holding back the whine. He had to make Justin understand how desperate he was.

Justin got up abruptly, a tiny scowl gracing his lips. Harry crossed his fingers beneath the table that he wasn't pushing things along too fast. "Fine, follow me."

Justin led Harry outside and into an alley, where he grabbed a hold of him. "Just in case you're being followed." Justin smirked then Apparated them both away.

Harry had never felt so dizzy after Apparating in his life. He stumbled forward, blind to his surroundings, just needing to find something that wasn't Justin to hang on to until his equilibrium was restored. Severus' warning from earlier rang in his ears about the potential of the potion's effects being muddled by Apparation and he severely hoped the man had been wrong.

"Mmphh!"

Harry shook his head, trying clear the humming, but it wasn't humming, it was someone trying to speak. He finally looked up to find himself in a rundown apartment. The blinds were falling off the windows, the light on the ceiling was little more than a light bulb on a wire.

His eyes widened when he finally spotted the source of the insistent whining noise.

"Douglas." He moved to free the boy tied up like a prisoner, when he felt something press against his neck.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Harry swallowed thickly, not turning his gaze from his son. "Let him go, Justin."

"How about...no." The tip of the wand dug into his neck, eliciting a sharp hiss from Harry.

"He's only five!" He tore his gaze away from Douglas' tear streaked face and managed to look at Justin.

"Fine," the wand didn't move, "You can untie him, but no funny business."

Harry moved forward without complaint. Justin followed behind like a shadow. It felt so surreal as he kneeled in front of the little black haired boy. His heart beat slowly as he reached out a hand and undid the knot of the mouth gag. The soggy cloth fell to the floor and Douglas whimpered. Harry hissed, running his thumb over the chafed skin around Douglas' lips.

"Daddy, I hurt."

Harry's eyes softened, and he ran his thumb over the boy's flaking cheek. He was so dry it was unbearable to touch him. "I know, love."

He moved around behind the rickety chair and undid the knots tying his hands together, wincing at the rope burn, if he had his wand, he would have been able to heal the skin. Next, he untied the legs, which were even tighter bound than Douglas' hands had been.

The moment Douglas was free, he launched himself at Harry, burying his head against Harry's stomach.

"You gagged him," Harry spat, turning angered eyes on Justin.

"He was being irritating. Always whining on about having a stomach ache."

"Because he does! He does have a stomach ache, and probably worse, no thanks to you!"

"Daddy, m'itchy," Douglas mewled from his place on Harry's lap.

"I'm itchy, I'm thirsty," Justin mimicked. "Gads, your kid is a whiner, Harry."

"All kid's whine when they're in pain, you moron," Harry sneered, tipping his son's face up so he was looking at him.

"What else hurts, baby?"

"My tummy and froat," Douglas mumbled, cuddling into Harry. "An' my wists."

Harry rubbed a gentle hand over Douglas' stomach, frowning. "Are you thirsty?"

"Uh huh, my froat and mouf feel icky."

Harry nodded, brushing a kiss over the top of Douglas' head. "Get me a glass of water."

"No way," Justin protested, folding his arms across his chest. "I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"Fine, then where is your kitchen? I'll get him a glass of water."

Justin waved his wand toward the kitchen and followed after Harry.

"Where are the glasses?" Harry snapped.

"Next to the sink."

Harry opened the cupboard and pulled out two glasses, and quickly filled them both up and returned to the living room. He set one on the floor and lifted Douglas up, holding the glass to his lips.

"Here you go, love," Harry said, worried at the way Douglas was sucking down the water.

"More pwease."

Harry held the second glass to his lips, and the water was gone in a matter of moments.

"Is that better, love?" Harry asked, brushing the hair off Douglas' forehead. His skin was so dry!

"Still hurts. Where's Papa?" Douglas asked. "Can I have a potion?"

"Before you get any ideas, you can't Apparate out of here. I'm guessing you've got a Portkey on you, but don't bother. It won't work," Justin said smugly.

"Then you've killed us both," Harry spat angrily.

Justin scoffed. "Maybe the brat, but not you. You're finally free of whatever spell Snape had on you."

"You don't get it do you! The potion has a time limit on it. I'll die if you don't let us go!"

"Daddy, make it stop," Douglas cried, holding his stomach. Harry froze, feeling Douglas' forehead. The boy's skin burned to the touch. "It hurts, Daddy it hurts!"

"Get me salt," Harry ordered, seeing that Justin was in no rush to acquiesce to his earlier demands for release.

"What for?"

"Damn it, Justin, please. I don't care how you do it, just get some salt!"

"You can't leave," Justin reminded him, his eyes gleaming with glee. Harry held Douglas a bit closer.

"I'm aware."

They held each other's gaze for a long moment, before Justin turned heel and stormed from the room.

"Love, where's the bathroom?"

"Frew vere." Douglas pointed at the closed door, his hand trembling.

Harry nodded, trying to ignore the slight constriction of his lungs. He glanced at his watch and his heart jumped into his throat. Ten minutes. He only had ten minutes to get Douglas' temperature down and figure out a plan of escape. He held Douglas close to his chest as he stood and went into the bathroom. He set the boy into the bathtub, clothes and all, and stopped the drain. He turned on the water, not bothering to check if it was cold or warm.

"Harry?"

Harry craned his head over his shoulder to see Justin standing there in bewilderment.

"Did you get the salt?"

"Yes...why?"

Harry grit his teeth, gripping the edge of the tub tightly. "Just hand it to me."

Justin gave him the salt and Harry began adding it to the water, frantically trying to think of a way to get them both of out of there.

Douglas screamed, and, for a moment, Harry thought he was hurting him more. Then he noticed the odd mottled green scales appearing on Douglas' legs. The boy seemed to be struggling with the change, and the way he was thrashing put him at risk for slamming his head against the porcelain rim.

"Douglas, look at me. Come on, baby," Harry coaxed, cradling his son's head in one hand.

Douglas' eyes sought out Harry as he whimpered again.

"Stop fighting it, love. Shift for me."

"I can' it hurts!"

"I know it does," Harry crooned, kissing his forehead, "but you'll feel better once you do."

"What's he doing?" Justin asked, backing up a few steps.

Harry ignored him, focusing completely on his son. "Come on, love. You can do it. It's alright, I'm right here."

"I can', Daddy. It hurts and I can'," Douglas sobbed.

Harry stroked his forehead. "Yes you can, love. Think of the lake, think of being home and swimming with your papa or playing with Ariana."

Douglas leaned into the touch, his eyes squeezing shut. Harry forced his attention from the boy's pinched face, to his legs. He watched them shift with agonizing slowness, the color of his scales bearing more resemblance to pea soup than their normal brilliant green. Justin's disturbed squawk of protest went unnoticed as Harry gripped his son's hand, and, without thinking about it, lifted Douglas up just enough to slip into the freezing water with him. He closed his eyes and settled Douglas back on his lap, letting the water seep through his clothing. It wasn't the perfect solution, but the strain on his throat and lungs lessened to a degree. It took another minute before Douglas had fully shifted. His tail curled at the end to accommodate the small bathtub.

"How can you stand that?" Justin asked, horrified.

Harry's eyes snapped back open. "He's my son, and I love him."

"Daddy," Douglas cried tiredly. "I did it."

"Do you feel better, baby?" Harry asked, kissing the back of his head.

"It still hurts."

"It'll get better," he promised. Harry hugged him tightly as he reached into his pocked and fumbled for the second vial of potion. His watch alarm was beeping and the room was swimming.

"What's that? What are you doing?" Justin cried, moving closer and pointing his wand at Harry's throat.

Harry ignored him and downed the potion. The pressure in his lungs eased a bit, but he could tell it wasn't going to last very long.

"Do you enjoy killing people?" Harry asked conversationally as he dropped the vial and listened to it shatter on the tiled floor.

"I haven't killed anyone!" Justin cried. "Nobody is going to die!"

Justin's wand was pulled from his hand. "I wouldn't bet on that," Severus hissed into his ear before slamming him against the tiled wall of the bathroom. Justin slid to the floor, eyes wide with fear.

"Severus," Harry cried with relief.

"Harry, use your Portkey," Severus ordered, his wand pressing against the flesh between Justin's eyes.

"Can't, he warded against it."

"Papa!" Douglas cried, reaching out a hand toward Severus.

"Draco!" Severus shouted.

A moment later, Draco and Lucius Malfoy were standing in the doorway. "Lucius, watch him," Severus growled. "Draco, help me get them out of here."

Smiling maliciously, Lucius petrified Justin and levitated him out of the room, allowing Severus and Draco to get at the tub. Severus lifted Douglas out, and the boy's arms wrapped tightly around his neck. "Papa, I wanna go home," he cried, his tail twitching in agitation as Draco helped Harry out of the tub.

"Severus," Harry gasped, the tightness in his chest constricting painfully.

"Draco!"

"I've got him," Draco said, putting Harry's arm around his shoulders. "Suck it up, Potter."

Severus hurried from the bathroom with Draco and Harry coming out more slowly behind them. Lucius was standing over Justin, his boot on the man's neck, his cane digging into the flesh just above his collar bone.

"I'll be right back," Severus told him, hurrying out the door as Douglas went limp in his arms.

Severus cast a spell to find the edge of wards, and stepped passed them, waiting for Draco and Harry. Harry's skin was ashen and his eyes were heavily lidded when Draco reached Severus' side.

"Find the Portkey in his pocket," Severus ordered as Harry collapsed at Draco's feet. Draco rolled Harry over and searched his pocket, pulling out the Portkey and handing it to Severus who knelt down next to Harry.

"Harry!" Severus shouted, and Harry's eyes fluttered open. He pressed the Portkey into Harry's palm and laid Douglas down next to him before placing his hand against Harry's and the Portkey.

Harry's hand wrapped around Douglas' hand and the Portkey. "Okay," Harry rasped.

"Draco, please take them to the lake and make sure they're alright." Severus pointed his wand and activated the Portkey, watching as his family disappeared.

Draco nodded and Apparated away.

His lip curled in a snarl, he returned to the house to deal with Mr. Finch-Fletchley.

When Severus returned to the flat, Justin was babbling at Lucius. "You can't kill me! I didn't do anything wrong! I did it for Harry, so he could leave Snape. Snape never would have made the potion if I hadn't forced him to do it!"

Lucius looked at Severus, bored. "Shall I petrify him again? He can't seem to cease spewing verbal vomit."

"But then we won't be able to hear him scream," Severus replied, closing in on Justin, who tried to scramble away. He stopped when Lucius' cane went swinging passed his head.

"Tsk, tsk, I told you not to move," Lucius reminded and Justin froze.

"What are you going to do to me?" Justin asked fearfully.

Severus' was trembling with suppressed rage. He had promised Harry he wouldn't kill Justin, and he had no intention of going to Azkaban, not when he just got his family back. That didn't mean Justin wouldn't suffer.

Severus looked at Lucius and nodded. Grinning, Lucius cast a binding spell on Justin, then knelt beside him. "Open wide." He grabbed Justin's jaw and forced his mouth open. Severus stepped forward, taking a vial of potion from his pocket. He poured it down Justin's throat, and he and Lucius stepped backwards, allowing Justin to choke and sputter.

Justin looked between the two of them. "What was that?" His stomach began to cramp, but the bindings wouldn't allow him to move.

"Did you really think you could take my son and I would do nothing?" Severus hissed.

"I did it for Harry," Justin cried.

"You nearly killed Harry." Severus whispered.

"Severus?"

Severus turned to find Draco leaning against the doorjamb, glaring at Justin.

"How are they?"

"The Mermaid said they were all right. At least, I think so. She was smiling anyway. Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey were about to go down to check on them, so I thought I'd come back here. Didn't want to miss out on the fun." Draco strode over to Justin and loomed over him. "Not very bright, are you?" he sneered.

Justin's mouth was beginning to feel like it was stuffed with cotton. It was getting harder to breathe.

"I'm afraid he's in for a long night," Lucius said, tapping his cane against the floor. "Severus, go check on your family. We'll be sure to keep him...entertained."

Severus held out his hand. "Accio Harry's wand!" It came flying in from the other room and landed with a smack against his hand.

He turned his back to Justin and moved to Lucius' side. "The Aurors will be coming in a few hours. Make sure you're gone before they arrive."

Lucius nodded.

Justin made a choked noise, and Severus looked down at him disdainfully.

He left the apartment and heard a gasped "I can't breathe," as he Apparated home to his family. 


	10. Chapter 10

Co-written with Stormypup

Beta'd by Carpet Diemon

This chapter had a scene with the rating of NC-17 that was cut. It is posted over on my livejournal which I have a link for in my profile page.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

"Poppy?"

The matronly woman smiled and pressed a vial into Harry's hand. He took it without question, swallowing it all.

"There's a good lad."

Harry clutched his throat, his brows knitting in concern. His voice had taken on an odd rasp, and he wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or not. "Where's Douglas?"

"He's fine."

Poppy fussed with his blankets and Harry let her do what she had to. "Can I see him, then?"

She smiled, the corners of her eyes wrinkling. "Of course."

"I'll get him."

"Ron?" Harry struggled to sit up, and spotted his friend standing off to the side with a relieved smile. "Where's Hermi-"

"You're awake!"

"Daddy!"

Harry didn't have a chance to react before a set of arms wrapped around him.

Harry held Douglas tightly. "Are you okay? Do you hurt?" he asked, kissing the side of his son's head.

"Nope, Papa made me better, gave me a potion, and I took a nap," Douglas told him, voice muffled in Harry's shoulder.

"Where's Severus?" Harry asked, searching the faces in the room for his mate.

"Still at the Ministry, Harry," Hermione told him, running a hand through his hair.

Douglas sat up so he was straddling Harry's waist. "You slept a long time, Daddy. Guess what, I drawed you a picture!"

"You did?" Harry asked, eyes shining with amusement. "Of what?"

"It's a surprise," Douglas said, grinning and flopping down on Harry to bury his face in his father's neck again.

Harry ran a hand up and down that small back, smiling up at Hermione, who looked ready to cry. "When do I get to see it, then?"

"I'll get it!" Douglas rolled off Harry and ran from the room.

"How do you feel?" Hermione asked as Poppy ran another scan over Harry's body.

"Like I got trampled by a hippogriff...nothing new to me though." He shrugged. "Where are Mellie and Luc by the way?"

"With my mum," Ron answered. "They wanted to play with Douglas, but were too nervous to come down. And we didn't think you'd want Doug to go anywhere."

Harry nodded in understanding.

"Got it!" Douglas crowed, leaping back onto the bed.

Harry grunted as Douglas settled himself on Harry's stomach once again. "See, it's you and me and Papa, and we're flying on a broom!" Douglas held the picture up for Harry to see.

It didn't so much resemble people on a broom as three heads on stick.

"It's brilliant, Doug," Harry said, grinning.

Douglas beamed and rolled off Harry's stomach to snuggle against his side. "Can we do that sometime, maybe?"

"Yes Doug, I think we can try that. You'll have to convince your papa though."

"Convince me of what?" Severus asked from the doorway.

"Papa!" Douglas was off the bed in a second, drawing snatched from Harry's hands. "Look what I drew!"

Severus took the picture and studied it, but he couldn't interpret this one at all. Harry came to his rescue. "Douglas thinks we should all go flying on a broom, just like the picture."

"Ah," Severus said, handing the picture back to Douglas. "We'll have to see. Douglas, can you go with Hermione and draw Daddy another picture?" he asked, looking meaningfully at Hermione.

She held out her hand. "Come on Douglas, I bet Uncle Ron wants to draw too, don't you," she asked, smiling sweetly at Ron.

"I guess I do," he said, shrugging.

"Okay, I'll be back!" Douglas said, beaming at his parents as he trotted out of the room between Ron and Hermione.

"How is he, Poppy?" Severus asked, frowning in Harry's direction.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm right here, you can ask me."

"He's fine, no lasting damage is evident at the moment."

Harry huffed. "See, I'm fine."

"Call for me if he relapses," Poppy said, patting Severus on the shoulder and leaving the room.

Severus sat on the bed next to Harry, studying his face. "Are you really feeling alright?"

"Would I lie to you?"

"About this, yes," Severus said, a small smile on his face.

"Douglas seems to be handling things well," Harry said, studying Severus' face. "Did you do something to his memories?"

"I erased the last few minutes from his mind."

Harry frowned. "Severus."

"I wanted to erase the whole bloody thing, but Poppy said it wouldn't be good for him. How it can be good for him to remember is beyond me."

"You've seen what messing with someone's memories can do to them. I'd rather have Douglas remember now than find out later."

Severus knew it was pointless to argue.

"What happened at the Ministry?"

"They scheduled Finch-Fletchley's trial for later this week, until then they have him detained in a holding cell."

"And?"

"And an Auror will be coming to get your statement. I've told them you're not going to be able to attend."

Harry nodded. He figured as much. They couldn't hold a fair trial without his statement, and, as much as he didn't like it, they'd probably need to take Douglas to be questioned as well. Harry knew they'd both be fine so long as Severus was there. He sighed, fingering the quilt. "How are you then?"

"I'm not sure," Severus answered honestly.

"Come here," Harry grabbed his wrist and pulled him down onto the bed.

Severus stretched out on the bed next to Harry, wrapping his arm around Harry's waist. "I'd be happier if he were dead," he said against Harry's shoulder.

Harry shuddered, curling around Severus. "I know you would be, and, if things go the right way, he'll get the kiss."

"I don't trust the Ministry to get it right," Severus growled.

"Daddy! Papa! Lookit!" Douglas came barreling into the room and jumped onto the bed with them, holding up a picture.

Harry gasped, and then laughed. Perhaps he wasn't as well as he thought he was. He took the picture from Douglas and examined it with a critical eye. This time, it was more obvious what it was a picture of, and he smiled. Douglas was watching him, biting his lip nervously.

"It's good?"

"It's spectacular," Harry answered, wrapping an arm around Douglas and pushing him into the gap between him and Severus. "Don't you think so, Severus?"

Severus smiled. The three of them were standing outside of what he assumed was their house, holding hands. "It's brilliant," Severus agreed.

Douglas beamed and snuggled in between them. "Can I sleep wif you tonight? I don't want the bad man to get me."

Harry pressed a kiss to his messy black hair, this time it was his heart constricting. Now he understood why Severus wanted to erase all Douglas' memories. "Course you can stay here tonight, Doug."

Severus knew that he should insist Douglas sleep in his own bed, that coddling wouldn't help him get over his ordeal. But he also knew he would sleep better with Douglas tucked safely in his arms.

Ron and Hermione peeked around the doorway. "We're leaving now, unless you need anything."

The fact that Severus didn't move away from Harry and Douglas was a testament to his emotional state.

"I'll talk to you soon, promise," Harry said, smiling at his friends.

"Thank you," Severus added, causing Ron's jaw to drop before Hermione could pull him away.

"I think you might have just given Ron a heart attack," Harry teased, earning a giggle from Douglas.

Severus snorted and looked at his son. "How are you feeling, Douglas?"

"Good," Douglas answered promptly, but the moment of hesitation gave through to a slightly startling revelation. "Wrists still hurt."

Frowning, Severus rolled from the bed in search of something to sooth his wrists.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked as Severus retrieved a salve from the bathroom.

Douglas shrugged. "Cause you were sleepin'".

"But I asked you earlier if you were still hurting."

"Are you mad at me?" Douglas asked softly.

"Of course not," Harry said, pulling him into a hug. "Why would I be mad?"

"The mean man said you didn't love me and that Papa didn't want me," Douglas said into Harry's neck.

Severus went still next to the bed, and Harry could see the muscles twitch next to his right eye, a sure sign he was furious.

"Love, did you believe him?"

Douglas lifted his head and shook it quickly. "I told him he was lyin', and Papa would hex his bullocks off." His hand flew to cover his mouth. "Oops."

Smirking, Severus sat down on the bed. "Let me see your wrists."

Harry let Douglas clamber onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around the boy's waist, dropping a kiss to his head, telling him without words that he was forgiven. Douglas held out his wrists, revealing the still red skin and Harry scowled.

"I thought Poppy would have given him something for that."

"It didn't work," Douglas informed him, his face screwing up in anticipation of the sting.

Severus muttered something about inferior potions and gently applied the salve to the raw skin. "Daddy, blow on it!"

Harry grinned and did as ordered, leaning forward and blowing warm breath over the salve.

"Does anywhere else hurt?" Severus asked, and Douglas shook his head.

"Nope."

Severus leaned forward and kissed him on the nose before putting the cap back on the salve and setting it away.

He stretched out on the bed and helped Douglas get snuggled between them again.

Harry reached across Douglas, cupping Severus' cheek, and then leaned forward, pushing his lips against his mate's.

"What was that for?" Severus asked when Harry pulled away.

"Reassurance."

"For whom?"

Harry shrugged, offering Severus a sleepy smile as he tucked Douglas' head beneath his chin. "Both of us."

"Papa, will you hum?" Douglas asked sleepily.

Turning onto his side, Severus draped his arm over his son and mate and began to hum. It was the same song he'd hummed to Douglas since the day he was born.

Harry carded his fingers through messy black locks as he joined in the humming. The gentle tune lulled him into a state of calm, and he grabbed Severus' hand midway through its running up and down Douglas' side, locking their fingers together.

Their eyes met over their son. Harry smiled, squeezing Severus' hand. Severus watched as Harry closed his eyes and fell asleep with Douglas before following suit.

* * *

Harry sat at his kitchen table, a Pensieve placed before him. The Ministry hadn't felt comfortable sending representatives down into the lake to question Harry, but they were willing to accept submitted memories in his stead. 

"I don't want to do this," Harry murmured, his eyes flicking over to meet Severus'. "Do they really need these?"

"Yes. Without your testimony, he'll get nothing more than a slap on the wrist. And that is unacceptable."

"I won't have to view them when I remove them, will I?"

"Not if you don't wish to," Severus answered, frowning. "You've never told me the details, and I've never pushed you for them. I will see them at trial. Will that bother you?"

"A little," Harry admitted, fingering his wand, rolling it back and forth on the table. They had sent Douglas out to go play with Ariana so Harry had time to do this, but suddenly Harry wished Douglas were still there, because if anyone was always up for a hug, it was his son.

Severus sat at the table across from Harry and took his hand. "You'll never need look at them again, but it has to be done."

"See them with me first?"

Severus squeezed his hand and nodded.

Harry picked up his wand and hesitated. "All right... how do I do this again?"

Severus knew Harry was stalling, but he indulged him anyway, and told him the process of removing memories.

Harry sighed. It seemed so easy: touch your wand to your temple, think of the memory, and then imagine it leaving your head. No spell involved, just simple willpower, something Harry wasn't sure he had at the moment. He knew that removing it would dim the impact on his mind, leaving it fuzzy and not as distressing, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

He felt Severus squeeze his free hand again, and, reluctantly, he raised his wand to his temple. He focused on that afternoon trying to recall the moment he set foot in the pub as he slowly he withdrew his wand. He kept his eyes shut, not wanting to see the silver thread going from his head to the basin. The only thing that told him he was doing it properly was the gentle, reassuring pressure on his hand. It took him another five minutes to pull every last memory of that hour from his mind, and, when he finished, he slumped back in the chair.

"Are you alright?"

Harry nodded. "Just tired and kind of...numb."

"You don't have to look at them again," Severus reminded him. "I'll see them at trial, you don't have to watch them with me if it will be too difficult."

"No, I have to do this." Harry leaned forward, making the chair creak and groan. He gripped Severus' hand and looked up at him pleadingly. "We have to do this."

Severus sighed. "Waiting won't make it any easier. Would you like me to go first?"

"Please."

Severus nodded and leaned forward, entering the Pensieve. His feet landed with a thud inside of the pub. Harry followed soon after, grabbing onto Severus' arm to keep his footing. Severus clasped Harry's hand, and, together, they walked toward the table where Justin sat just as Harry joined him.

Harry tried not to be disturbed as he watched the interplay between him and Justin. He felt Severus tense beside him as his earlier self gave Justin his wand.

They followed the two outside of the pub and into the alleyway out back. Then the memory shifted, now they were standing in the middle of Justin's living room. The moment Severus saw Douglas bound and gagged, his hand went to his wand.

"You can't do anything," Harry muttered, gripping Severus' wrist. He couldn't watch any longer and buried his face in the folds of Snape's robes.

Severus wrapped an arm tightly around Harry, but didn't put down his wand. He knew it was no good here, but he couldn't seem to lower it. By the time he'd returned to the lake, Douglas had already had treatment... Finally seeing the pain his son had been in made him want to rip Justin's heart from his chest.

Harry fidgeted as the conversation drew to a close and his earlier self took Douglas to the bathroom. He looked up into Severus' face, gnawing on his lower lip.

"I couldn't think of what else to do," he explained as he watched himself dump salt into the water. He flinched, the scream was just as terrifying as it had been the first time.

"You did the right thing," Severus whispered, watching as his son cried out in pain, as he tried to transform and failed. He stood by helplessly as his son and his mate suffered. When he saw himself step through the door, he squeezed Harry's hand.

"That is enough."

Harry nodded. The room dissolved around them and they found themselves back in their kitchen.

Severus stared at the grain of the table, unable to look at Harry. He should have gotten there sooner, but the tracking spell he had put on Harry was disrupted by the unexpected Apparation. He couldn't get the image of his writhing son from his mind.

"Do they have to see?" Harry asked again, jumping up on the counter by the sink only to hit his head on the cabinet with a dull thud. He shut his eyes in pain.

"Yes," Severus whispered, wishing he had simply killed Justin himself. It wasn't too late. He still had connections enough to have the man killed.

Harry sighed softly, kicking his legs back and forth. "When do you leave then?"

Severus glanced at the clock, his eyes settling on Douglas' spoon.

_Playing._

"I've got to leave within the hour."

"Want me to go get Doug?"

"Yes," Severus answered with a tired sigh, "I'd like to see him before I go."

* * *

The water was cool, but it no longer bothered him as much as it used to. He kicked his feet, propelling himself forward faster. After three minutes, he reached the entrance to the city. Not for the first time, he felt out of place as he swam down the center between the shelters and entered what could only be described as a park. 

He saw Douglas playing tag with a bunch of the merchildren, and he let himself just watch for a few seconds.

"Douglas!"

"Hi, Daddy!" Douglas waved. He said something to his playmates and then swam to Harry's side. "Can we go home now?"

Harry blinked. "You want to go home?"

Douglas nodded. "I wanna see Papa. Is he in his lab?"

"Nope, he wants to see you too." Harry took his hand, and they started out through the archway.

"He does?"

"Yup, he does."

Severus was pacing in front of the door when Douglas and Harry returned. Douglas transformed, his feet hitting the ground as they came through the door. He ran to Severus and jumped, forcing Severus to catch him and lift him up, groaning.

"You're getting too big," Severus told him, tapping Douglas on the nose.

"Nuh-uh," Douglas shook his head.

"Can you do something for me?" Severus asked. He knew the afternoon would be hard for Harry, just waiting.

"Yup."

"Can you stay home and play with your daddy until I get back?" He looked at Harry. "I bet if you asked, you could go for a ride on his broom."

Douglas' eyes went wide and he bounced a little in Severus' arms. "Yeah! I wanna do that! Can we do that, Daddy?"

Severus reached into his pocket and held the potion out to Harry. "Be mindful of the time."

Harry took it and slipped it in his pants pocket with a smile. "Good luck."

Severus kissed the side of Douglas' head before putting him down. He retrieved the Pensieve, put a protective spell around it, kissed Harry, and left.

"Can we go fly now, Daddy?"

Harry ruffled his hair and grinned. "All right. Let's go get my broom."

* * *

When Severus returned late into the evening, he was furious. The crime of abducting his son didn't even rate a life sentence. In sixty years' time, Finch-Fletchley would be eligible to leave prison. He would be a free man, even after the torment he put a five-year-old through. 

He had ranted and raved to no avail. The Wizengamot's new attitude of post-war understanding couldn't be swayed. Their new ideas of rehabilitation rather than punishment were a joke, and now his family was going to suffer for it.

"Home so soon?"

Severus pulled off his dress robes and tossed them over the sofa. How was he supposed to tell Harry? _Our son didn't matter enough. He's not a full-blooded human, a lesser being in the eyes of society. I failed you yet again._

"It didn't go well. He was convicted, but his punishment is nothing compared to what he deserves," Snape said angrily.

Harry tensed, shooting an anxious look at the entrance to the hall. He strained to hear if their son was listening in.

"What did he get, then? Please tell me he didn't get away free."

"Sixty years. Sixty fucking years," Severus hissed, pacing in front of Harry. "I should have just killed him myself and incinerated his sodding corpse."

Harry wasn't sure how to react to that statement. Part of him wanted to jump up and pace angrily around the living room with his mate, the other half- the other half was telling him that accepting this fact would be taking the moral high road.

"Is that all?"

"No, he only has to serve forty years at a minimum." Severus ran his hands through his hair. "I think some of them actually bought into his story, that he was trying to free the Savior of the World from the clutches of the evil Death Eater," he said mockingly.

"Pricks," Harry groaned, lying across the couch, suddenly drained. "The whole lot of them."

Severus sighed. "Has Douglas gone to bed yet?"

"He should be coming out to say goodnight any minute," Harry told him, propping himself up on an elbow. "I had him clean up first."

"He's got to learn to stay in his bed again. He can't keep climbing into bed with us in the middle of the night."

Harry exhaled. "Yeah, I know he does."

Severus sat down on the couch next to Harry. He had been preparing to fight over the subject and was glad it was one battle he wouldn't have to fight today.

"Daddy, I brushed my teeth and washed my face," Douglas cried, running full tilt into the room, nearly tripping over the pant legs of his pajama bottoms. He diverted course when he saw Severus. "Papa!"

Severus prepared himself for impact as the boy took a running leap onto the couch. Douglas flung his arms around his neck and planted a smacking kiss on his cheek, before burrowing beneath his arm, regardless of the fact that he was sitting on Harry's feet.

"One day you're going to puncture my liver," Severus groused, shifting over to make room for Douglas.

"What's a liver?"

"Never mind," Harry told him, chuckling. "Ignore your papa, he's in one of his moods."

Douglas frowned and studied his father. "Nuh uh, his eye's not goin' all twitchy."

Harry's eyes flickered up to meet Severus' and he sighed.

"We really couldn't have expected anything better, you know."

"Yes, we could have," Severus argued, pulling Douglas tighter against him. "Would you like to tell him or shall I?" Maybe Douglas would sleep better and have fewer nightmares if he knew 'the bad man' could never get near him.

"You do it," Harry answered, sitting up and securely placing himself at Douglas' side, smoothing his hair with one hand.

Severus sighed and nodded. "Douglas, remember when we told you that I was going to make sure the man that took could never come near you again?"

Douglas' eyes took on the haunted look they got anytime they mentioned Justin.

"He was mean," Douglas whispered, snuggling closer to Harry.

"We know he was," Harry soothed, still carding his fingers through the fine black hair.

"Today, they put him in Azkaban, and he can never leave." Severus wasn't above lying to make Douglas feel safer. "There are men who will watch him all the time to make sure he never leaves his room."

"Like a time out?"

"In a way," Harry hedged, "A very, very long time out."

"But what if someone else tries to get me?"

"That will never happen," Harry snapped possessively, and then tensed, before relaxing. He had been trying so hard not to seem to overbearing in the past week, and now he almost lost it.

"But what if it does?" Douglas asked, frowning.

Severus pulled his wand out from his sleeve. "I'm going to cast a spell on you, it might tickle a little," Severus warned as he stood.

Harry didn't recognize the spell, but he watched the blue glow settle around Douglas.

"What was it?" Douglas asked, wiggling his shoulders.

"That," Severus answered, rejoining his family on the sofa, "was a charm. It will let me know where you are all the time. So, no matter where you go, or what you do. Even if you just get lost, your father and I will be able to find you and bring you home right away."

Douglas' eyes widened and his mouth opened just a bit. Harry kissed the crown of his head to hide his smile.

"Oh," the five-year-old's face scrunched in thought. "I can go n'where an' you will know?"

"Yes, I will know right where to find you and bring you home. That doesn't mean you're allowed to wander off, or go places you know you aren't allowed. That will just get you sent to your room," Severus warned.

Douglas frowned, and Harry tickled his side, making him giggle. "'Kay Papa."

"Speaking of your room," Severus said, putting a finger under Douglas' chin to ensure he had his attention. "No more climbing into our bed in the middle of the night. You've got to start sleeping in your own bed again."

"But--!"

"Shh," Severus placed a finger on Douglas' lips. "No buts. You're perfectly safe in your bed. I'll let no harm come to you in our home, and neither will your father."

Douglas' eyes started misting. "But, Daddy!"

"I'm sorry, love, but your papa is right. You've got to be a big boy and sleep by yourself again."

"Can I sleep on your floor? Wif a pillow and blanket?"

Harry bit his lip, and glanced up at Severus.

"No, you're going to sleep in your own bed in your own room. If you wake up, and you're scared, you can come get your Daddy, and he'll come lie down with you until you go back to sleep," Severus told him, smirking at Harry over Douglas' head.

Harry rolled his eyes, squeezing Douglas' shoulders as the boy blubbered out, "I don' wan' to!"

"I know you don't want to, but that's how it's going to be," Severus told him.

"Daddy, please?"

Harry shook his head. "I'll stay with you until you go to sleep, but that's it."

Douglas slid off the couch and to the floor, crying pitifully.

"Do not give in," Severus warned Harry, recognizing the look on his face.

Harry had to look away as he said, "Doug, go to bed. If you pick out a story I'll read it to you."

"No."

"Douglas, either go pick out a story, or I'll take you to your bed and you won't get a story tonight," Severus informed him, ignoring his puppy dog eyes.

Douglas scrambled to his feet with a wounded expression and fled the room, the door slamming behind him.

Harry slumped sideways, head knocking against Severus' shoulder. "That went well," he muttered, rubbing his eyes.

"He'll be fine, he's just pushing his boundaries. Unfortunately, he takes after you in that regard."

Harry chuckled weakly. "I made your life hell, didn't I?"

"On a daily basis," Severus replied, smiling. "Now go read our son a story so he'll go to sleep. You still owe me," he thought for a moment, "approximately twenty-three minutes."

Harry grinned and got up off the sofa. "And here I thought I was the insatiable one."

"I only insist on having what is owed me," Severus answered, leaning back and resting his arms on the back of the couch. "Hurry up, your son is waiting."


	11. Chapter 11

Co-written with Stormypup

Beta'd by Carpet Diemon

* * *

**Epilogue**

A crisp November wind blew across Hogwarts' grounds, making Harry wrap his cloak around himself tighter. Douglas appeared impervious to the chill as he ran ahead towards the Quidditch pitch. His winter cloak flapped behind him as he ran. Harry's hand sought out Severus', and he took it in his own, squeezing gently. He drifted closer, until their black cloaks seemed to blend together.

"He seems happier," Harry said, grinning up at Severus as he shaded his eyes with his hand.

"Yes, he does."

It was only recently that Douglas felt comfortable enough to run ahead of them without fear. The way he was carrying on now, Severus felt confident his son felt no fear at all at the moment. He wished he could say the same for himself.

"I can't believe I let you talk me in to this," he said, frowning at the broom in Harry's hand.

Harry laughed, eyes sparkling. "You know how happy Douglas got when he found out you would come with us this time."

"Are you sure it's long enough? It doesn't look long enough."

Harry squeezed his hand again. "It'll be fine."

"Will you hurry up?" Douglas hollered, having stopped some twenty yards in front of them.

"I swear to you, Potter, if a student sees us, I'm taking it out of your hide. I have a reputation, you know."

"As what? A lake monster?" Harry teased, taking off at a run before Severus could exact revenge. He grabbed his son's hand as he caught up to him, and, with twin laughs, they sped off towards the pitch.

Severus muttered to himself, taking his time to reach Harry and Douglas who were waiting impatiently on the broom. "Get on back, Papa!"

Rolling his eyes and thinking of all the ways this could go horribly wrong (most of which ended in him falling to his death), Severus joined them. He sat behind Douglas and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Hold on to your father," Snape ordered gruffly.

Harry felt smaller arms go around his waist and then a larger hand settle over his stomach. He looked over his shoulder with a mischievous grin.

"Everyone ready?"

"Yup!"

"No."

"Great!" Harry stated cheerfully and, with as much force as possible, kicked off the ground.

It took an actual effort not to gasp out loud, his hand moving from Douglas' stomach so he could wrap both arms around Harry, securing Douglas between them. In his mind, he began going over the various ways he could torture Harry for this. The ideas became particular graphic when Harry began a steep climb that made Severus certain he was going to fall off the back of the broom.

Harry felt the arms tighten around him and leveled off, just hovering for a few seconds. He looked over his shoulder and saw Douglas beaming up at him. His hair stuck out at all angles, much like Harry expected his own was. Then he met Severus' eyes and winced.

"Are you all right?"

"Splendid," his mate answered, smiling through clenched teeth.

"Papa, you're squishin' me," Douglas said, wiggling a little too much for Severus' comfort.

Severus took a deep breath and relaxed his hold slightly.

"Do a dive, Daddy!"

"No. Don't you dare do a dive."

Harry smirked, urging the broom forward at a lethargic pace. "Do a dive, you said?" he asked as he sped up just a bit, the wind whistling in their ears.

For a moment, Severus actually believe Harry wasn't going to do it. And then the brat had the audacity to laugh, and they were diving toward the ground, Douglas whooping and hollering the whole way.

He vowed in that moment that when they were back on the ground, Harry was going to be severely punished. Harry leveled off just before they hit the ground, the soles of their feet brushing against frost covered grass.

"Do it again!"

Harry looked over his shoulder at Severus, who was glaring daggers at him. "How about if Papa gets off, and we'll show him how fast we can go?" Harry asked, attempting to give Severus an out.

"Wanna see, Papa?" Douglas asked, craning his next to look back at Severus.

Severus planted his feet on the ground. "Don't let him fall off, Potter," he growled, sliding off the back of the broom.

"Get in front of me, Doug," Harry ordered, pushing backwards against the little boy, making him flop off the broom. He laughed at the scowl that earned from Douglas. He held out a hand to help him back onto the broom, then hefted him up and situated Douglas in front of him.

"Grip the broom with both hands."

Douglas did so with a look of fierce determination. Harry wrapped one arm around him, pulling him backwards until he was held securely against him. "Ready, love?" he whispered, resting his head on top of Douglas'.

"Ready!" Douglas answered excitedly. "Watch, Papa!"

"Hold tight," Severus replied, frowning slightly. It wasn't that he didn't trust Harry, but accidents did happen.

"'Kay!"

Harry sniggered and pushed off again, doing one low loop around the Quidditch pitch before heading back up towards the clouds. 


End file.
